Family man
by Yael92
Summary: Un choix peut changer toute une vie... Et si l'on pouvait tout changer ?
1. Chapter 1

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand il arriva à l'Adonis. Comme toujours, les têtes se retournaient sur son passage et il n'y accordait aucune attention. Tant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé sa proie, il ne s'attardait sur personne. Ainsi chacun pouvait imaginer être l'élu de la nuit. Il savait comment entretenir le désir… même si dans le fond, il n'en avait pas besoin. Sa réputation était faite. À part quelques touristes égarés, tous savaient qui il était et ce qu'il valait, que ce soit dans un lit ou ailleurs. Le succès était presque aussi attirant que le sex-appeal.

Il était à présent au milieu du dancefloor. Le deuxième acte pouvait commencer. Les yeux clos, il se perdit au rythme de la musique. Cela les rendait tous fous. Personne ne pouvait lui résister quand il se mettait à danser. Plus que sa façon de bouger son corps qui augurait des plus grands délices, c'était la sensualité pure qui émanait de lui qui lui avait permis de régner sans partage dans ces lieux.

Il sentait les corps musclés qui se pressaient contre le sien, les mains avides qui le touchaient avec désir et dévotion. Ce soir, il ne se contenterait pas d'un passage rapide dans la backroom. Il comptait bien baiser toute la nuit. Un brun athlétique attira son attention… Bien… Mais ce soir, il lui en fallait plus. Il fallait que ce soit aussi mémorable que la journée de demain. Un rouquin ondulait non loin de lui… Il aimait les hommes plus musclés, mais la souplesse avec laquelle le jeune homme ondulait était alléchante. Vendu ! D'un geste vif, il agrippa la ceinture des deux gars et les traîna vers la sortie… La nuit ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

><p>- Je peux prendre une douche ? demanda le rouquin avec timidité.<p>

- Bien sûr, et tu ne veux pas un petit déjeuner au lit, tant que tu y es ? répondit-il sèchement.

Il y avait toujours des désagréments à ramener des mecs chez lui. La baise était plus confortable. On pouvait initier des positions bien plus audacieuses que dans une backroom au sol couvert de foutre. Mais il y avait toujours des imbéciles qui confondaient une garçonnière et un bed and breakfast. Le cul du gars valait un détour mais pas une halte. L'autre était plus réaliste – ou plus au fait de sa réputation –, il était déjà sur le pas de la porte.

- Je ne te retiens pas.

Le jeune homme contrit passa ses vêtements souillés.

- Je m'appelle Sean, murmura-t-il sur le pas de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

- Connard !

Là, c'était mieux ! Sans accorder plus d'importance à la porte qui claquait violemment, il alluma une cigarette en contemplant la vue qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Central Park dans la blancheur de l'hiver était toujours d'une beauté époustouflante. Peu de gens à New York pouvaient se vanter d'avoir une vue pareille. Un loft sur la 5e Avenue, qui pouvait imaginer témoignage plus éclatant de sa réussite ? Ce soir serait sa consécration : une exposition entière sur la galerie la plus huppée de Madison Avenue… et il n'avait que trente ans.

* * *

><p>- La disposition est merdique !<p>

- Comme toujours, mon chou ! Mais je m'en fiche. Ta cote est faramineuse. On mettrait tes tableaux dans les urinoirs, ils se vendraient aussi bien !

- On pourrait aussi mettre un urinoir à la place des tableaux ! grogna-t-il.

- On pourrait, mais ce serait du déjà-vu, mon cœur.

En apparence, Eddie Barbuck était une version new-yorkaise d'Emmett : les mêmes tenues colorées et excentriques (quoique bien plus coûteuses), le même langage parsemé de mots doux, le même sens du spectacle. Mais contrairement à son alter ego pittsburghois, une seule personne au monde comptait réellement pour Eddie Barbuck : Eddie Barbuck. Sous ses airs de folles, Eddie était le plus gros enfoiré que New York ait porté… et son meilleur agent. Sans Eddie, il ne serait jamais devenu l'artiste le plus in de New York City. « C'est moi qui t'ai fait, mon cœur, aimait répéter Eddie quand il jouait les divas. » « Et ça t'a permis de t'acheter une villa dans les Hamptons, répliquait-il sur le même ton. » D'une certaine façon, c'était l'association parfaite : aucune illusion, aucun faux-semblant, juste un intérêt commun, gagner le plus d'argent possible.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés six ans auparavant. À l'époque, il n'était qu'un artiste obscur, essuyant refus sur refus des galeries new-yorkaises les plus confidentielles et vivotant en servant des cappuccinos dans un bar branché. De guerre lasse (et pour se faire un peu d'argent), il avait accepté de participer à une rétrospective sur l'homoérotisme dans la bande dessinée. Il avait donc passé trois jours le cul vissé à une chaise inconfortable à dédicacer de vieux numéro de Rage en répétant que non, a priori, il n'y aurait pas de nouveau numéro. Le dernier jour alors que sa main hurlait de douleur et qu'il soupçonnait que des escarres commençaient à se former sur ses fesses quand un grand dadais vêtu d'une combinaison rose fuchsia s'était planté devant lui.

- Vous voulez ? avait-il demandé avec une politesse fatiguée s'attendant à une nième demande de dessin dédicacé.

- Vous.

Il avait froncé les sourcils. Il n'était jamais contre s'envoyer en l'air, mais les folles ne l'avaient jamais excité. Mais Eddie n'était pas intéressé par son cul, en tout cas pas dans ce sens-là. À la clôture, il avait accepté de boire un verre avec lui. Si Eddie n'avait pas l'air d'un agent très sérieux, il avait essuyé trop de refus l'année précédente pour ne pas écouter ce que cet OVNI en rose avait à lui proposer. Néanmoins, il avait mis les choses au clair tout de suite.

- Je n'ai pas d'argent pour payer un agent et je ne suis pas intéressé par un plan cul.

- Mon chou, ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais je ne mélange jamais le sexe et les affaires, surtout quand elles s'annoncent juteuses. Quant à l'argent, quand on trouve une mine d'or, on l'exploite tout de suite sans demander d'avance.

- Une mine d'or, avait-il ricané.

Mais son rire était mort en voyant Eddie déballer un épais dossier où semblait s'étaler toute sa vie : l'article d'Art Forum qui l'avait entraîné à New York, des numéros de Rage, mais aussi des ébauches des décors qu'il avait dessinées à Hollywood pour le film avorté, son dossier scolaire de la PIFA avec les motifs de son exclusion et des coupures de presse de son agression.

- Ne panique pas, mon cœur, je ne suis pas une sorte de psychopathe ! Mais si je ne demande pas d'avance avant d'exploiter une mine d'or, je ne suis pas assez inconscient pour ne pas me renseigner sur le terrain d'exploitation. Et là, le terrain est parfait.

- Écoutez, vos histoires de terrain, de mine et autres conneries commencent à me gonfler. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- C'est évident : je veux faire de toi le nouvel Andy Warhol.

- Bien sûr ! J'écume les galeries depuis des mois et je n'ai plus rien exposé depuis mon départ de Pittsburgh à part ces pauvres dessins de Rage dans une expo pour pédés boutonneux et, d'un coup de baguette magique, vous allez m'ouvrir les portes de New York !

- Eh oui, je suis ta marraine, la fée !... Écoute-moi, tu n'es pas un imbécile, tu as quitté ton patelin pour une bonne raison. Tu sais que si tu veux vraiment être un grand, c'est ici qu'il faut être. Mais tu ne connais pas ce monde. Tu as certainement appris plein de choses dans ta grande école, mais rien ne te sera utile ici. Tu es certainement bourré de talent, mais si tu crois que cela fera la différence ici, dans quelques mois, tu rentreras dans ta province avec tes toiles sous le bras et sans un sou en poche.

- Je suppose que c'est vous qui ferez la différence !

- Oh non ! Ce qui fera la différence, c'est toi ! avait-il dit en désignant le dossier étalé devant eux. C'est ce que tu es qui va t'ouvrir toutes les portes. Mon rôle sera simplement de montrer au monde ce qu'i voir en toi. Tu es jeune et beau. Tu es assez volontaire pour tout lâcher et partir à New York pour percer. Tu es gay et tu n'en as jamais eu honte. Tu as toujours affirmé ce que tu étais, tu en as payé le prix et tu t'en es relevé. Si on ajoute ton renvoi de l'école à cause d'un politicien homophobe et ta première carrière torpillée par des producteurs trop frileux pour financer un film gay, tu as tout pour devenir une légende sur la scène new-yorkaise.

- Laissez-moi résumer, l'avait-il coupé avec un dégoût non dissimulé. Parce que je me suis fait défoncer le crâne, viré de mon école et renvoyé d'Hollywood, je vais être une légende. C'est quoi votre plan com : « Regardez ce pauvre garçon, c'est une victime des homophobes » ?

- Non, tu n'es pas une victime, mon ange ! Tu es un survivant ! Et c'est ce que je vais vendre. On ne pouvait pas rêver de meilleure conjecture. L'Amérique se déchire sur la proposition 14. Je ne vais pas te l'apprendre. Cela t'a coûté ton dernier vrai travail. Mais Manhattan n'est pas Hollywood. Hollywood est une industrie de masse. Ici, on vise le _happy few_. On se moque que le péquin du Michigan pense que tes œuvres sont des gribouillages et que ta vie sexuelle est une abomination. Le riche new-yorkais n'a que mépris pour ces gens-là et il se sentira si fier de lui-même d'investir dans un jeune artiste homosexuel qui a déjà tant souffert.

- Ainsi je serai la bonne conscience des rupins de Manhattan ? Il y a des gens qui sont morts l'année dernière dans l'explosion du Babylon ! Des parents risquent de perdre leurs enfants si cette loi inique est votée ! Des gamins qui sont jetés de chez leurs parents ! Des ratonnades anti-homos dans tout le pays ! Des familles homosexuelles ont déjà fui le pays devant cette flambée de haine ! et vous me dites de surfer sur cette vague pour assurer ma notoriété ? Vous êtes un charognard !

- Sans doute, mais nous sommes dans un monde de prédateurs. Si on veut y survivre, il faut accepter les règles du jeu et même apprendre à en jouer. Si tu en es incapable, tu peux tout de suite faire tes valises et rentrer à Pittsburgh. Mais tu as su transformer ton agression en ton premier succès. Tu sais donc qu'il n'y a pas de plus belle vengeance que de bâtir notre réussite sur leur haine.

- Rien n'énerve plus un hétéro qu'un pédé couvert de succès, avait-il répondu, reprenant une phrase qu'un autre lui avait dit des années auparavant.

- Tout à fait.

Même s'il reconnaissait que, sous ses airs de grand bonbon rose, Eddie ne manquait pas de cran, il y avait une sorte d'immoralité dans ses paroles qui lui donnait envie de fuir sans se retourner.

- Pour vous, mon travail ne compte pas vraiment, avait-il dit, mettant le doigt sur son malaise.

- Mais si, tes toiles sont juste assez abstraites que les riches intellos aient l'impression d'être les seuls à les comprendre. C'est exactement ce qu'il faut pour le public que nous visons…

- Que _vous_ visez…

- Que tu dois viser aussi si tu veux réussir. L'art est un business comme un autre. Aujourd'hui, une toile est un investissement qui peut permettre de grosses plus-values. Si tu es vu comme un artiste prometteur, ta cote va grimper et on s'arrachera tes œuvres. C'est pour ça que ton image compte bien plus que ton travail. Maintenant, la seule question à te poser est : es-tu prêt à jouer le jeu pour devenir un des artistes les plus prisés de New York ?

À l'époque, il lui avait fallu deux semaines pour trouver la réponse et elle aurait été bien différente si… Non, il ne voulait plus y penser. Pas de remords, pas de regret, pas d'excuse…


	2. Chapter 2

Il n'était pas venu à New York pour le retrouver. Absolument pas ! Personne n'avait d'ailleurs osé l'affirmer, mais les sourires entendus dont ils l'avaient tous gratifié quand il avait annoncé l'ouverture d'une succursale new-yorkaise étaient éloquents. Qu'avait-il fait au Bon Dieu pour être entouré d'incurables romantiques sans le moindre sens des affaires ? Il était pourtant évident qu'après avoir hissé Kinnetik au premier rang de Pennsylvanie (et accessoirement avoir racheté Vangard), il allait partir à l'assaut de New York. Il n'y avait rien de romantique dans ses motivations.

S'il allait à son vernissage ce soir, alors qu'il n'était installé en ville que depuis dix jours, cela n'avait rien de romantique non plus. Tout le gratin new-yorkais serait présent ce soir. En homme d'affaires prêt à croquer la Grosse Pomme, il devait s'y montrer… Il n'allait tout de même pas manquer une telle occasion parce que l'artiste était son ex-petit-ami. En plus, cela faisait six ans qu'ils ne s'étaient plus revus… Enfin, disons qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlé depuis six ans, mais il avait toujours gardé un œil sur lui. Il avait toujours su que ce garçon irait loin. Il n'était pas un grand critique d'art, mais dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur son premier dessin (qu'il gardait toujours bien caché dans un placard), il avait su que ce gamin avait le talent pour être dans les meilleurs. Dès la première année, alors que ce n'était encore qu'un adolescent plein d'innocence, Brian savait déjà qu'il avait l'intelligence, la volonté et le talent pour conquérir le monde. Il était comme ces aigles royaux, destiné à planer dans les plus hautes sphères. Brian n'aurait jamais laissé personne, que ce soit Craig Taylor, Chris Hobbs, Paganini Junior, ou même son amour pour lui, lui couper les ailes. Il n'avait aucun regret à avoir. Son protégé avait réussi au-delà de toute attente. Vu le prix de ses tableaux, il était au moins deux fois plus riche que Brian ne l'était au même âge, ce qui était une gageure surtout dans ce domaine, et il était plus célèbre qu'il ne le serait jamais. Il était devenu un des visages de l'homosexualité. On l'avait même vu à la télé lors de la dernière campagne d'Obama. Il avait tout ce que Brian aurait pu lui souhaiter. Pourtant celui-ci n'arrivait pas à se défaire d'un sentiment de malaise.

Il n'avait plus mal depuis longtemps. Il avait dû détruire leurs deux cœurs pour le laisser partir là où son destin l'attendait, mais la douleur n'était plus. Cependant, un malaise était né après la première expo new-yorkaise (qu'il était allé voir un soir où il était sûr de ne pas le croiser) et n'avait cessé de grandir depuis. Alors qu'il entrait dans cette galerie recouverte de ses tableaux, il se sentait suffoquer. Un souvenir le submergea… étrangement, ce n'était pas un souvenir de lui.

Un mois s'était déroulé depuis leur séparation quand une furie brune avait surgi dans son bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? avait-elle tempêté.

- Tu es charmante quand tu es en colère !

- Ferme-la ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Je ne lui ai plus parlé depuis un mois.

- Justement ! Il faut que tu le voies, que tu lui parles…

- C'est fini, Daphné, avait-il tranché tentant d'ignorer la déchirure que ces mots ravivaient en lui. Il n'y a plus rien à dire.

- Je croyais que vous en aviez fini avec ces conneries. Vous vous aimez tous les deux. Tu vas te remettre à le nier.

- Ce n'est pas la question. Il a sa vie à construire à New York. Il doit le faire sans entrave.

- Tu n'es pas une entrave pour lui. Tu ne l'as jamais été. Il a besoin de toi.

- Non, il n'a jamais eu réellement besoin de moi.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu crois qu'il aurait pu affronter son père sans toi ? Tu crois qu'il aurait pu se remettre de son agression sans toi ?

- C'était il y a longtemps.

- Il a besoin de toi. Il est en train de changer. Ce type qui est devenu son agent est en train de le transformer en une espèce…

- C'est un excellent agent.

Il n'aurait pas confié son protégé à n'importe qui. Il s'était soigneusement renseigné. Eddie Barbuck était connu comme un des agents les plus pugnaces et les plus ambitieux du marché. Si un homme pouvait faire de son petit Picasso le maître de New York, c'était visiblement lui. Un jour, Jennifer était venue lui demander de prendre soin de son fils, car elle était incapable de l'aider. Des années plus tard, Brian avait dû faire de même. L'amour, c'était laisser partir ceux que l'on aimait quand il le fallait… même si dans ce cas, il avait plutôt fait partir celui qu'il aimait.

- Peut-être, mais je m'en fiche ! Il a changé. C'est comme s'il y avait quelque chose de cassé. Il est froid. Il ne parle plus que d'argent, de succès…

- C'est ce qu'il lui faut ! Il ne conquerra pas New York s'il ne montre pas les dents ! Si ce Barbuck lui apprend à les aiguiser, c'est très bien !

- Non, ça, c'est toi qui lui as appris ! l'avait-elle interrompu d'une voix soudainement lasse. Tu n'as pas juste aiguisé ses dents, tu as asséché son cœur. Félicitations, Brian !

Sans un mot de plus, elle l'avait laissé. Il n'avait plus repensé à elle depuis des années. Mais devant ces tableaux, il réalisait qu'elle avait peut-être eu raison. Avait-il fait la plus grande erreur de sa vie ?

Il n'avait plus acheté ses tableaux depuis des années. Dès la première expo organisée par Eddie Barbuck, les prix de ses toiles s'étaient envolés. Brian en avait acheté deux l'année après leur séparation, puis s'était convaincu que ce n'était plus nécessaire. Il était devenu un artiste à succès. Il n'avait plus besoin de son argent et il fallait laisser le monde découvrir l'étendue de son talent… Mais c'était un mensonge grossier. Lui qui détestait le mensonge s'était menti sans vergogne… Il était trop difficile de s'avouer la vérité, mais elle lui sautait aux yeux à présent. Il n'avait pas acheté ses œuvres parce qu'il les détestait.

Ses premiers croquis l'avaient littéralement bluffé. Ils étaient très classiques, mais dénotaient une maîtrise peu commune pour un adolescent et surtout ils étaient foisonnants de passion… de la passion qu'il ressentait pour Brian. En les regardant, Brian avait l'impression d'être l'homme le plus beau que la terre ait jamais porté. Il avait toujours su qu'il n'en était pas loin, mais il ne s'était jamais vu plus sexy que dans ses yeux. Après l'agression, le dessin avait radicalement changé. Les traits étaient moins assurés – sans doute à cause des douleurs de sa main –, mais surtout ils étaient empreints de colère et frustration. Même s'il haïssait les raisons de cette colère, il aimait ces dessins. Ils étaient la preuve de sa renaissance, de sa volonté. Ils hurlaient que Chris Hobbs ne le détruirait pas. Avec Rage, le dessin s'était un peu apaisé. Pourtant, Brian y sentait toujours ce bouillonnement. Même dans les affiches grotesques avec lesquelles il avait commencé à torpiller Stockwell, Brian l'avait senti. Au retour d'Hollywood, il avait commencé à peindre. C'était différent de tout ce qu'il avait fait auparavant, mais c'était tout à fait lui. Un peu plus mature, un peu plus amer, mais c'était lumineux et passionné comme lui.

Sur les toiles environnantes, il ne voyait rien de tout cela. La technique était parfaite. Les couleurs étaient bien choisies. Même l'agencement était optimal. Mais il n'y avait plus aucune fougue. Il ne reconnaissait rien de l'homme qu'il avait aimé. C'était prétentieux et froid… C'était sans âme.

_Tu as asséché son cœur…_ Les mots de Daphné résonnaient dans sa tête.

- Brian…

Pour la première fois depuis six ans, ils étaient face à face. La salle était bondée. Il y avait les gens les plus riches et les plus influents de Manhattan. Mais le reste du monde s'était effacé. Il ne voyait plus que lui. Il était magnifique. Une coupe de cheveux faussement négligée encadrait un visage sur lequel le temps semblait n'avoir pas eu de prise. Même avec une légère barbe de deux jours, il avait l'air incroyablement juvénile. Seuls ses yeux qui le fixaient révélaient son âge. Dans ce bleu glacé, Brian ne voyait plus qu'une froideur amère. La flamme qui avait toujours brillé même dans leurs pires moments n'était plus là.

Ce nom qu'il avait refoulé au plus profond de lui, qu'il s'était même interdit de penser monta à ses lèvres :

- _Justin…_


	3. Chapter 3

Ce devait être un cauchemar. C'était comme se retrouver nu dans sa classe de lycée ou être poursuivi par un monstre à tentacules. Voir son ex au vernissage de son expo la plus importante ne pouvait être que le fruit de son imagination malade. Il ne pouvait pas être à New York. New York était son royaume… Pourtant il était là… encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Il devait avoir plus de quarante ans maintenant, mais il était de ces hommes qui gagnaient en élégance ce qu'ils perdaient en jeunesse. Dire qu'il était si angoissé à l'idée de vieillir ! Il est encore plus séduisant que le jour de ses trente ans… Mais bon sang, que faisait-il là ? Malgré lui, son nom – ce nom qu'il avait soigneusement refoulé depuis des années – jaillit de sa bouche.

- Brian…

- Justin…

Personne ne prononçait son nom comme lui… Personne ne l'avait jamais fait et personne ne le ferait jamais.

- Justin, c'est un triomphe !

Cette exclamation le ramena à la réalité. Il n'était plus un ado en extase devant « le visage de Dieu ». Il était un homme accompli. Il était beau, riche et célèbre. Tous les pédés de cette ville le désiraient, tous les hétéros le jalousaient. Il était un des visages d'une génération d'homosexuels sortis du placard pour conquérir le monde. Il ne laisserait pas un amour de jeunesse gâcher son triomphe.

- J'espère que tu n'en doutais pas, Evan ! dit-il à son interlocuteur avec son sourire le plus trompeusement éclatant.

- Comme si je pouvais douter de toi ! répondit le nommé Evan avec une flagornerie mielleuse. Mais tu ne me facilites pas la tâche ! Combien de tableaux vais-je pouvoir acheter ?

- Le plus possible, je ne serai bientôt plus dans tes moyens.

Evan éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Il était une des dix premières fortunes de Manhattan et possédait près d'un quart des immeubles de la ville. Il aurait probablement pu acheter la galerie et toutes les peintures qui s'y trouvaient… Il l'aurait sans doute fait s'il avait été certain que l'artiste soit fourni avec. Justin l'avait baisé après un vernissage deux ans plus tôt. Depuis, Evan lui avait proposé à plusieurs reprises de former « le couple gay le plus riche et sexy de New York ». Mais à son grand dam, Justin était aussi beau qu'inaccessible, ce qui ne le rendait que plus fascinant.

- Evan Raynes, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! fit alors une voix trop connue.

- Brian ! Comment se passe votre installation ?

Plaît-il ? Depuis quand Evan connaissait Brian ? Et quelle installation ?... Du calme… Brian n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

- Justin, tu connais Brian Kinney ? Il est de Pittsburgh comme toi ! Il faut croire que la Pennsylvanie est un vivier de génies, car je n'ai jamais rencontré de publicitaire aussi talentueux. Il vient tout juste d'ouvrir un bureau à New York et a conçu une campagne incroyable pour ma nouvelle chaîne de salles de sport. Jamais le sport ne m'a paru si sexy.

- Je n'en doute pas, répliqua Justin plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Brian Kinney rendrait sexy un traitement contre les hémorroïdes.

- Vous vous connaissez…

- Tu vas encore imaginer que Pittsburgh est un bled, mais Brian Kinney était une véritable légende là-bas.

- Je le suis toujours !

- Probablement. Vous m'excusez, mais j'ai deux mots à dire Eddie.

Il savait qu'il prenait la fuite le plus lâchement du monde, mais il avait besoin d'un verre d'urgence. Dès qu'il fut à proximité d'un serveur, il vida d'une traite deux coupes de champagne. Le gars le fixait étrangement. Pour éviter de regarder Brian, il se tourna vers lui :

- On se connaît ?

- Vous m'avez baisé la nuit dernière, répliqua le serveur avec une politesse qui dissimulait mal son irritation.

Ah oui, le rouquin… Putain, y avait-il un mec qu'il n'ait pas baisé dans cette pièce ? Oui, Eddie… Ce con avait disparu avec la propriétaire de la galerie.

- Tu n'avais pas l'habitude de me fuir autrefois.

Il sursauta. Brian était devant lui à nouveau. Un sourire narquois flottait sur ses lèvres. Six ans après l'avoir jeté comme une merde, il réapparaissait l'air de rien à son expo la plus importante depuis ses débuts, et en plus, il avait le culot de se foutre de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Brian ?

- Comme l'a dit ton ami Evan Raynes, j'essaie de faire mon trou à New York et ton vernissage est l'endroit où être pour rencontrer le gratin.

- Tu devrais demander à Evan de te présenter du monde. Il connaît le Tout-New York. Avec lui, tu n'auras aucun mal à faire ton trou ici…

- Jaloux ? demanda Brian alors que son sourire s'agrandissait.

- Épargne-moi ça, répliqua Justin d'une voix glaciale. Je suis ravi de t'avoir revu, mais j'ai des gens à saluer et toi aussi.

Brian lui saisit le poignet pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Il lui sembla qu'une décharge électrique secouait son corps à ce simple contact et il se dégagea violemment. Le sourire de Brian s'était effacé et son visage s'était assombri n'exprimant plus que de l'inquiétude.

- Tu n'es pas ravi de m'avoir revu et je ne peux pas te le reprocher. Mais je veux juste savoir comment tu vas.

Justin serrait si fort les poings que les jointures de ses doigts étaient exsangues. S'il les détendait ne serait-ce qu'un instant, il craignait de les lui coller sur la figure. Comment ce salaud arrivait-il à le mettre dans un tel état après toutes ces années ?

- Je vais magnifiquement bien, répondit-il d'une voix posée qui, il l'espérait, ne dévoilait en rien son bouillonnement intérieur. Je suis riche, célèbre, séduisant et j'ai une expo dans une des plus prestigieuses galeries de Manhattan. J'ai réussi ma vie.

- Et que penses-tu de tes tableaux ?

- Ils se vendent très bien, je te remercie ! Maintenant, on peut terminer cette passionnante conversation ?

- Je ne te demande pas s'ils se vendent ! Je te demande si tu en es satisfait ! Bon sang, Justin ! Ce que tu fais est merdique ! C'est creux et prétentieux ! Tu vaux mieux que ça !

- _Je vaux mieux que ça ? Je vaux mieux que ça ?_ Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu débarques au bout de cinq ans la bouche en cœur pour m'expliquer que je fais de la merde ! Tu crois que j'avais besoin de toi pour le savoir ? Et tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche ! Je n'ai plus de compte à rendre à personne et certainement pas à toi ! On a soldé nos comptes. C'était ce que tu voulais, alors maintenant fiche le camp d'ici !

Sans s'occuper des autres convives qui les fixaient d'un air ahuri, il tourna les talons et disparut dans l'arrière-salle.

* * *

><p>Il n'avait plus ressenti une telle fureur depuis des années. Il avait l'impression d'exploser intérieurement. Il empoigna une des lampes de l'arrière-salle et la balança sur le sol sans sentir le moindre apaisement. Même détruire tous les meubles n'aurait pu détruire cette rage inextinguible… Il n'y avait que Brian pour le mettre dans un tel état… Comment avait-il le front de lui faire de tels reproches ? Son art était creux et merdique ? Sans blague ? Qu'est-ce qu'il imaginait ce salaud ? Qu'il aurait pu prendre un chemin différent de la route sur laquelle il l'avait jeté ?<p>

- Mon chou, attends d'être chez toi pour tout casser ! Il va déjà falloir rembourser cette lampe !

Refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui, Eddie semblait plus amusé qu'ennuyé… L'enfoiré !

- Tu savais qu'il serait là, n'est-ce pas ?

- De quoi parles-tu, trésor ?

- De mon ex, Brian Kinney ! Tu savais qu'il serait là ce soir ! Je te connais, Eddie. Tu ne laisses jamais rien au hasard. Tu vérifies toujours dix fois la liste des invités pour éviter le moindre impair ! Tu savais qu'il serait là ! Tu sais qui il est ! Tu as passé ma vie au crible avant de devenir mon agent ! Tu as toujours su qui il était !

- Où est le problème, chéri ? Si je ne devais plus inviter les mecs avec qui tu as couché, il n'y aurait plus que des femmes et d'indécrottables hétéros !

- Arrête de tes conneries, Eddie ! Brian n'est pas juste un mec avec qui « j'ai couché » !

- OK, OK ! soupira Eddie. Je ne pensais pas qu'il te mettrait dans un tel état. Cela fait sept ans que vous n'êtes plus ensemble, non ?

- Six ! Et ce n'est pas le problème ! Tu aurais dû me prévenir !

- Il est où le problème, Justin ? Tu as revu le seul mec avec lequel tu as passé plus de deux jours, la belle affaire ! On dirait que c'est la fin du monde ! S'il y a des choses non réglées entre vous, va le voir. Avec un peu de chance, vous allez retomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre et vivrez heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Il était rare qu'Eddie l'appelle par son prénom et encore plus qu'il prenne un ton aussi sérieux. Mais ce qu'il disait était tellement énorme que Justin manqua de s'étouffer de fureur.

- Tu es malade !

- Pas du tout ! Cela te ferait du bien de te poser un peu ! Et ce serait bon pour ton image ! Les pédés qui écument les backrooms et se tapent un mec différent tous les soirs, c'est complètement has been ! L'heure est au mariage et à la fidélité. Regarde John Barrowman ou Neil Patrick Harris ! Le monde fantasme sur les couples gays !

- Tu voudrais que je me remette avec mon ex – que soit dit en passant, tu ne connais absolument pas sinon tu n'aurais pas eu une idée aussi débile – parce que la mode est aux couples gays ? reprit Justin la voix vibrante d'indignation.

- Si tu as un blocage sur ton ex, tu peux choisir quelqu'un d'autre. Evan Raynes rêverait de jouer les petits amis modèles !

- Evan est un gosse de riche qui rêve de tout ce qu'il ne peut pas avoir en claquant des doigts, et mon cul en fait partie. Tu vas arrêter ce délire et m'écouter pour une fois : je ne veux pas de petit-ami, de fiancé et encore moins de mari ! Je veux bien faire la pute en faisant des risettes à des rupins débiles et prétentieux, mais je ne jouerai pas les petits pédés amoureux pour faire monter la cote de mes toiles.

- C'est dommage, chéri ! Ça aurait fait oublier ton coup d'éclat d'il y a cinq minutes. Tu sais que hurler que tu fais de la merde n'est pas du meilleur effet un soir de vernissage.

- Pour une fois qu'une parole honnête y est prononcée !

- On n'est pas ici pour être honnête. Malheur, tu te mets à avoir une conscience !... Prends le temps de te calmer, je vais m'occuper de tes invités. De toute façon, tu es un artiste ! Tu as le droit de jouer les divas de temps en temps.

Deux minutes après le départ d'Eddie, la porte s'entrouvrit et le serveur rouquin entra timidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Monsieur Barbuck m'a dit que vous aviez besoin d'un verre, répondit le jeune homme en tendant un verre de whisky.

- J'ai surtout besoin de baiser. Tu serais partant pour un deuxième round ?

- Après vous allez me jeter dehors comme la nuit dernière ?

- Je te dirais de partir poliment, mais je te garantis que tu n'auras pas de problème avec ton patron. Si tu n'en as pas envie, je ne te retiens pas. Tu préfères peut-être passer ta soirée à servir de riches désœuvrés plutôt que d'avoir un orgasme.

L'homme haussa les épaules et déboutonna son pantalon.


	4. Chapter 4

La flamme du briquet se mêla aux lumières de la ville et Brian alluma sa cigarette. Il avait merdé dans les grandes largeurs. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui faire une scène pareille ? Certes, pour son arrivée dans le gratin new-yorkais, il n'était pas passé inaperçu, mais être connu comme le vieil amant hystérique de la coqueluche de Manhattan n'était pas la façon dont il voulait marquer les esprits.

Il avait complètement perdu son sang-froid. Il n'avait pas supporté le froid glacial de son regard. Il n'avait pas supporté de le voir se fourvoyer ainsi. Et au fond de lui, il avait apprécié de voir cette flamme s'allumer dans ses yeux. Même si c'était de la fureur, il lui avait semblé reconnaître le jeune homme passionné qui avait enflammé son cœur… Il l'aimait toujours. Il pouvait se mentir quand il vivait à des centaines de kilomètres de lui. Il pouvait ignorer le trou béant de son cœur quand il ne voyait pas le seul homme qui l'ait jamais rempli. Face à lui, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il aimait toujours Justin… et il avait fait la plus phénoménale connerie de sa vie six ans plus tôt.

- Vous aviez visiblement plus en commun que Pittsburgh, fit Evan Raynes en sortant une cigarette.

- Je crois que c'était assez évident, répondit Brian en lui tendant son briquet.

- C'est la première fois que je vois ce magnifique glacier sortir de ses gonds. Justin Taylor a donc un cœur ! Ça, c'est du scoop ! Rien que pour cela, ça valait le déplacement !

Oui, Justin Taylor avait un cœur… Du moins, il en avait eu un jusqu'à ce qu'il le brisât.

* * *

><p><em>Six ans plus tôt<em>

Brian sourit presque machinalement en voyant l'indicatif new-yorkais s'afficher sur son téléphone. Cela faisait un an que Justin était à New York. Contrairement à ses craintes, ils arrivaient à gérer leur relation à distance. De toute façon, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Ne voir Justin qu'une fois par mois était difficile, mais ne plus le voir du tout aurait été insupportable.

- Justin ?

- Non, je ne suis pas Justin, répondit son interlocuteur avec un léger amusement.

- Excusez-moi, reprit-il le visage soudain renfrogné.

- Ne vous excusez pas. Je vous appelle à son sujet justement.

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine.

- Il a un problème ?

- Non, mais il risque de passer à côté de la chance de sa vie.

C'est ainsi que Brian fit la connaissance d'Eddie Barbuck. Il lui expliqua les choses clairement et sans fioritures. Il voulait devenir l'agent de Justin. Il savait que le jeune homme avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour conquérir New York, mais il craignait qu'il ne soit pas prêt à jouer le jeu de ce monde de requins.

- Pour ce que j'en ai vu, Justin est un idéaliste. Loin de moi l'idée de lui en faire le reproche, mais s'il veut faire sa place à New York, et surtout dans le monde de l'art, il doit apprendre à sourire et à flatter les imbéciles.

S'il appréciait la franchise de ce Barbuck, il trouvait pour le moins curieux que cet homme l'appelle.

- Pourquoi ne vous adressez-vous pas directement à Justin ? C'est un grand garçon. Il peut prendre ses décisions seul.

- Je lui ai parlé. Il m'a dit qu'il réfléchirait. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est un idéaliste. Il a vingt ans. Il ne se rend pas forcément compte que cette opportunité ne se présentera pas deux fois. Pour ce que j'en sais, vous êtes une sorte de mentor pour lui. Vous pouvez lui apporter une dose de réalisme.

- Justin n'est pas un enfant. Et je trouve vos procédés douteux. Vous m'appelez pour que je convainque mon amant de signer un contrat avec vous. Je ne sais rien de vous et de vos méthodes.

- Alors, renseignez-vous ! Vous avez les moyens de faire une enquête. Envoyez des détectives éplucher ma vie ! Vous trouverez que je suis un ambitieux, que la seule chose qui m'importe est de gagner le plus d'argent possible et c'est ce qu'il faut à Justin. Je le propulserai au sommet. Il faut juste qu'il ait l'envie d'y arriver.

C'était ce que Brian avait fait. Eddie Barbuck était un agent génial aux ambitions démesurées. Il avait déjà lancé la carrière de plusieurs artistes et aucun n'était aussi prometteur que Justin. C'était l'opportunité que Justin attendait depuis un an. L'idée qu'il la laisse passer était insupportable.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir longtemps. Le lendemain soir, ouvrant la porte du loft, il découvrit que Justin l'y attendait. Un sourire illumina la pièce en l'apercevant… Qu'il était beau ! Brian l'avait toujours trouvé magnifique, mais depuis qu'ils voyaient si peu souvent, sa beauté lui coupait le souffle à chacune de leurs retrouvailles. Alors qu'il lui sautait dans le bras, Brian fit la seule chose censée en cet instant. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche et oublia tout ce qui n'était pas Justin.

Deux heures plus tard, ils reposaient tous les deux sur le lit. Son cœur battait à se rompre, son souffle était difficile, son corps était fourbu et même sa bite était douloureuse… il n'imaginait même pas dans quel état était le cul de Justin. Ses mains couraient sur le dos de son jeune amant. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait besoin de le toucher encore.

- Qu'est-ce que me vaut ce plaisir ? demanda-t-il quand il fut capable de parler.

Justin se glissa sur son ventre, ses doigts caressant ses épaules.

- Je rentre, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Pour combien de temps ?

L'extase post-orgasmique n'était guère favorable à une pensée cohérente, mais il se dégrisa dès qu'il entendit la réponse :

- Pour toujours. Je ne repars pas.

- Quoi ?

Il bondit aussitôt s'écartant de ce corps qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Il avait besoin de toute sa lucidité.

- Je rentre à la maison. Je ne veux plus vivre à New York.

- Mais… enfin… Et ta carrière ?

Il devait remettre son pantalon.

- Tu as l'impression que ma carrière a pris son envol ? Je végète à New York. Cette ville n'a rien à m'offrir.

- Tu ne vas pas laisser tomber si rapidement. Je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver.

L'ombre d'Eddie Barbuck planait sur son esprit. Justin avait une chance inespérée et il la repoussait… non, il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

- Cela fait un an, Brian ! Et si j'ai appris quelque chose de cette année gâchée, c'est que cette ville n'est pas faite pour moi ! C'est une ville arrogante et superficielle… et surtout, c'est une ville où tu n'es pas. Tu as toujours dit que je devais faire ce qui me rend heureux. Ce qui me rend heureux, c'est toi !

Il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Il ne voulait même plus le voir. L'amour qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, la confiance absolue que Justin lui témoignait lui étaient insupportables. Il passa son pantalon.

- Brian, regarde-moi, souffla Justin en posant sa main sur son épaule. Personne n'a cru en moi comme tu l'as fait. Si tu n'avais pas été dans ma vie, j'aurais suivi la route que mon père avait tracée pour moi et je serais devenu un homme d'affaires sans âme et sans passion. J'ai besoin de toi… Et pas juste une fois par mois entre deux avions ! J'ai besoin de toi pour créer. Je n'ai quasiment rien fait de bien depuis un an. Les seules peintures dont je sois satisfait sont celles que j'ai peintes après qu'on se soit vus.

Il avait tellement envie de le croire. Il avait envie de croire qu'il était un moteur et non un frein dans la vie de Justin… Il l'avait sûrement été autrefois, mais pas là. Justin avait une opportunité incroyable et, comme avant de s'inscrire à la PIFA ou de partir à New York, il avait peur et préférait se réfugier dans sa zone de confort… et Brian ne désirait rien tant que de l'y accueillir et de le garder pour toujours. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser gâcher sa vie. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi de ces merveilleuses peintures que tu as peintes grâce à moi ? Les entreposer dans un sous-sol ? répliqua-t-il d'une voix dont la sécheresse dissimulait la douleur qui le déchirait de l'intérieur. C'est ça ton plan de carrière ? Rentrer à Pittsburgh et peindre des aquarelles pendant que j'irai gagner ma vie ? Putain Justin, tu pourrais être le prochain Andy Warhol !

- Je ne veux pas être le prochain Andy Warhol ! Je veux juste être moi ! Et je ne pourrais jamais être moi-même à New York !

- Et c'est quoi être toi, Justin ? Être une gentille petite-femme qui vit aux crochets de son riche mari ? Si j'avais voulu de ça, je me serais mis avec Michael ou Lindsay ! Je veux un homme dont je sois fier ! Je ne veux pas d'un homme qui à la première difficulté rentre la queue entre les jambes en réclamant un câlin ! Je ne veux pas d'un lâche !

- Un lâche ? s'exclama Justin dont les yeux brûlant de colère brillaient d'un éclat bien trop vif. Tu ne comprends rien !

- Je comprends que tu as la trouille et que tu fuis la difficulté !

- Je ne fuis pas ! Je fais un choix ! Et mon choix, c'est toi ! C'est nous !

- Il n'y aura pas de nous. Je ne peux pas être avec un homme que je méprise et qui vit à mes crochets. Tu réalises que tu ne m'as même remboursé tes frais de scolarité ? Tu comptes passer ta vie à dépendre de moi ?

Le visage de Justin était si blême qu'il en était presque fantomatique. De sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, les mots ne sortaient plus, sans doute fauchés par les paroles implacables de Brian. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'il les essuyât. Peut-être n'en était-il même pas conscient. Toujours sans un mot, il se rhabilla, attrapa l'énorme sac qu'il avait ramené de New York et quitta le loft. Quand la porte claqua dans le silence, Brian sut qu'il ne reviendrait plus. Justin était venu avec son cœur en bandoulière prêt à le lui donner sans une hésitation et il l'avait piétiné. Il avait déjà été cruel par le passé, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi volontairement méprisant. Justin ne reviendrait plus… et c'était tant mieux ! Il allait pouvoir avancer et saisir les opportunités qui s'offraient à lui. Il allait conquérir New York. Il méritait le meilleur et, avec Brian, il serait passé à côté de sa vie.

Brian se répétait qu'il avait agi pour le mieux. Il enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller qui sentait encore le parfum de son amant en essayant d'oublier le regard brisé de Justin, ses larmes sur ses joues et le vide absolu qu'il avait laissé dans son cœur… Il avait bien agi.


	5. Chapter 5

Justin reboutonna son pantalon et réajusta sa chemise. Il devait maintenant sourire à un troupeau d'imbéciles qui venait de se délecter de son trouble face à Brian… Quelle bande de charognards hypocrites ! Ils l'accueilleraient en souriant et le congratuleraient et demain, le Tout-New York ne gloserait que des tribulations amoureuses de Justin Taylor et de son vieil amant.

- Cela va aller, monsieur ? demanda le jeune roux d'une voix sincèrement soucieuse.

- Après que j'ai collé deux fois ma bite dans ton cul, tu n'es plus obligé de m'appeler monsieur.

- Quand votre bite n'est plus dans mon cul, monsieur, cela signifie que je dois reprendre mon travail.

Cette saillie dite d'un ton imperturbable lui arracha son premier sourire de la soirée.

- À moins que vous n'ayez besoin d'autre chose ?

- Tu as de quoi faire un joint ?

- Pas sur mon lieu de travail. Mais je peux vous écouter.

- M'écouter ? répéta Justin le sourcil levé. À quoi cela servirait ?

- On a toujours besoin de parler et je n'ai pas l'impression que vous ayez quelqu'un à qui vous confier.

Les joues de Justin s'empourprèrent. Il ne détestait rien tant que la compassion. C'était d'autant plus humiliant qu'elle venait d'un homme qu'il avait traité comme un kleenex à deux reprises. Aiguillonné, il répondit d'une voix glaciale :

- Je n'ai besoin de rien ni de personne.

- Si vous le dites, monsieur… fit le jeune rouquin avec un sourire énigmatique.

* * *

><p>Brian était rentré chez lui… Enfin, là où il habitait à New York. Il avait aménagé un loft au-dessus des nouveaux bureaux de Kinnetik. Il en était de même à Pittsburgh. Quatre ans plus tôt, il avait fini par vendre le loft et il l'avait déserté bien plus tôt. Il ne supportait plus cet endroit. Bon sang, il avait vraiment été le roi des cons !<p>

_On a soldé nos comptes…_ Cette phrase résonnait douloureusement dans son esprit. Il avait volontairement placé sa relation avec Justin sur un registre financier et Justin l'avait pris au mot. Deux semaines après sa première exposition, il avait reçu un chèque de 8000 dollars accompagné d'une simple note : _« C'est le premier versement. »_ Il avait longuement hésité à l'encaisser, d'une part, parce que cela le répugnait d'accepter le moindre sou, même de remboursement, de Justin, mais surtout parce que, connaissant la fierté farouche du jeune homme, il n'aurait pas été étonnant qu'il ait rogné sur ses besoins indispensables pour le payer. Finalement, au bout de dix jours, un virement de la même somme avait été versé sur son compte avec cette indication : _« Tu n'as pas dû recevoir mon chèque. »_ Par la suite, des virements réguliers et de plus en plus importants étaient arrivés sur son compte. Justin avait remboursé non seulement ses frais de scolarités, mais également des intérêts à un taux usuraire. Il avait ajouté un calcul très large des frais qu'il avait pu coûter quand ils vivaient ensemble. Il avait poussé le vice à lui verser le pourcentage qu'avait touché sa mère dans la vente du manoir qu'il lui avait acheté avant de le revendre. Le dernier virement était accompagné d'une dernière note : _« Je crois qu'on est quitte. Si j'ai oublié quelque chose, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer la facture. »_

Il avait versé tout cet argent dans la Fondation Vic Grassi. Il ne pouvait pas y toucher et il ne pouvait pas plus le rendre à Justin.

Il aurait voulu haïr Eddie Barbuck. Il lui avait confié un artiste génial et passionné, pas un peintre froid et aigri… Mais il était trop honnête pour rendre un autre responsable de ses actes. C'était lui qui avait vidé Justin de sa passion. Justin lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de lui pour créer et il n'avait pas écouté. Mais comment aurait-il pu imaginer qu'un talent aussi lumineux avait besoin d'un être aussi sombre que lui ?

Il n'avait aucun reproche à faire à Eddie. L'ambitieux agent n'avait rien fait d'autre que ce qu'il avait promis. Il avait fait de Justin un artiste riche et célèbre. Il avait fait de Justin de nouvel Andy Warhol… Mais Justin ne voulait être que Justin Taylor et c'était cet artiste-là qui avait coupé le souffle à Brian dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur son premier dessin. Pourtant, il voulait croire que Justin était encore là quelque part, caché derrière la couche de glace dont il avait entouré son cœur.

Il ne méritait pas de retrouver Justin. Il avait éteint un soleil rayonnant. Il méritait de vivre dans l'obscurité jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Mais Justin ne méritait pas une vie sans âme. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Justin se perdre. Il l'avait jeté dans un monde glacé dont il ne voulait pas, il devait l'en sortir. Il ne trouverait pas le repos tant qu'il n'y serait pas arrivé.

* * *

><p>Justin était enveloppé dans un cocon de douceur. Il n'était pas senti une telle plénitude depuis… il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Il se lova davantage dans cette chaleur. Des sensations plus précises devenaient perceptibles, mais il se sentait trop bien pour réellement les analyser… Des bras protecteurs entouraient sa taille. Un torse chaud caressait son dos. À travers la fine épaisseur du caleçon, un sexe dur se pressait contre ses fesses. Une main audacieuse se glissa délicatement sous l'élastique de son caleçon. Si son esprit flottait toujours dans des brumes délectables, son sexe s'éveilla instantanément au contact de doigts experts. Des lèvres déposèrent des baisers aériens sur son épaule nue avant qu'un sourire s'y dessine.<p>

- Bonjour, Sunshine…

Putain de bordel de merde… Il se réveilla immédiatement et se leva si brusquement que ses jambes s'emmêlèrent dans les draps défaits et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air au pied du lit… Un lit à baldaquin ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? Où était-il ? Et surtout, surtout, que faisait-il au lit avec Brian ?

- Justin, ça va ?

Sa voix dégoulinait d'attention et de tendresse. Nom d'un chien, mais comment avait-il pu se retrouver dans le lit de Brian ? Il avait bu hier soir, mais à moins qu'on ait mis du GHB dans son verre, jamais il n'aurait couché avec Brian… C'était ça ! Cette ordure de serveur l'avait drogué et ce connard de Brian ne s'était rendu compte de rien, trop content d'avoir une baise facile…

- Ne m'approche pas !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Où sont mes affaires ? Et où on est ?

Un jean trop petit pour être à Brian traînait sur un fauteuil. Ce devait être à lui… Mais il n'achetait plus de jean premier prix depuis bien longtemps. Et cette chambre… Il s'approcha de la fenêtre. Un somptueux jardin enneigé s'étendait sous ses yeux. Il n'était pas à New York… Il connaissait cet endroit.

- On est à Britin… balbutia-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

- Évidemment ! Tu ne veux pas revenir au lit qu'on finisse ce qu'on a commencé ? Tu sais qu'on a peu de temps avant le passage de la tornade, gémit Brian d'une voix boudeuse.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

- On allait baiser, mais visiblement tu préfères jouer au jeu des cent questions.

- Pourquoi on n'est plus à New York ? On a fait le trajet dans la nuit ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on foutrait à New York… Justin, tu vas bien ?

- Non, je ne vais pas bien !

Sa voix montait dans les aigus et son cerveau était au bord de la rupture.

- Comment on s'est retrouvé à Britin dans le même lit ?

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais tu commences à me faire flipper. C'est notre lit. Les baldaquins, c'était pas mon truc, mais comme tu es un petit merdeux sournois, tu as argué que je pourrais t'attacher aux montants. Et finalement, tu l'as étrenné en m'y attachant moi !

- C'est notre lit… répéta-t-il hébété.

- Oui ! Maintenant, tu peux y ramener ton petit cul que j'y mette ma bite tant qu'on en a le temps…

Passant sa main sur son front qui menaçait d'exploser, son regard s'arrêta sur sa main gauche… C'était quoi ce truc sur son annulaire ?

Il fixait son doigt, le tournant lentement sur lui-même comme s'il pouvait ainsi faire disparaître cet étrange anneau quand on se mit à cogner bruyamment à la porte. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il n'entendit pas les sons indistincts qui parvenaient de l'autre côté.

- Et merde ! Ton cul est hors d'atteinte jusqu'à ce soir.

Brian rejeta sa tête sur l'oreiller dans un geste de désespoir. Puis voyant que Justin était figé sur place, il se leva et ouvrit la porte où les sons étaient de plus en plus impatients.

- Salut Tornade ! fit-il en prenant la petite créature dans ses bras.

- T'as vu, daddy ? J'ai bien tapé à la porte !

- Oui, mon cœur, c'est très bien.

Les yeux de Justin s'agrandissaient démesurément face au petit être qui sautait des bras de Brian après avoir déposé un bisou bruyant sur sa joue. C'était une petite fille. Elle semblait être un peu plus jeune que Gus la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, mais il n'était plus trop familier avec les enfants. Le plus frappant chez cette créature était sa longue chevelure d'un blond presque translucide qui offrait un contraste saisissant avec sa peau brune. S'agrippant à ses jambes chancelantes, elle planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

- Ça va, papa ?


	6. Chapter 6

Ce devait être un mauvais trip. À la fin du vernissage, il avait fumé un joint avec Eddie. Il était certainement trafiqué. De la marijuana frelatée et ses « retrouvailles » avec Brian avaient créé ce délire… Pourtant, tout lui semblait si réel… Le regard plein d'amour de cette petite-fille, ses mains qui s'étaient agrippées à lui, l'odeur de ses cheveux si clairs… Et franchement, même dans le pire de ses cauchemars, il n'aurait jamais appelé sa fille Tornade. D'où pouvait sortir un nom pareil ? Il restait à espérer que ce ne fut qu'un surnom, car sinon, cette petite était mal partie dans la vie… Bon sang, pourquoi s'inquiétait-il de l'avenir d'un fantasme ? Elle n'était pas réelle. Rien n'était réel. Il ne vivait pas à Britin avec Brian et sa fille ?... _leur fille_… Seigneur, les yeux que Brian posait sur cette enfant. Il l'avait vu ainsi avec Gus autrefois… Le reste du monde n'existait pas. Pourtant, il était clair qu'il n'y avait aucun lien biologique entre Tornade et Brian. Avec ses boucles blondes et ses yeux bleus, elle était sans l'ombre d'un doute sa fille… Stop ! Il n'avait pas de fille ! C'était un rêve, ou un cauchemar, ou Dieu seul savait quoi, mais ce n'était pas réel.

Il avait beau se pincer les doigts et enfoncer sa fourchette dans sa paume, rien n'y faisait. Il ne se réveillait pas dans son loft hors de prix de la 5e Avenue. La petite fille était en pleine négociation avec Brian pour aller faire de la luge dans le parc. Il avait pratiqué le Brian Kinney trop longtemps pour avoir oublié comment il fonctionnait. Il opposait un refus de pure forme, histoire de prendre un air de martyr et de ne pas avouer qu'il adorait ce qu'il faisait. Il avait autant envie de jouer avec Tornade… Les souvenirs de ses années avec Brian remontaient lentement du recoin où il les avait enterrés… Non, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre ! Ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve, mais même en rêve, il ne pouvait laisser Brian retrouver le chemin de son cœur. Il avait eu trop de mal à l'en arracher.

- Je dois y aller !

Il fuit plus qu'il ne sortit de la cuisine, mais avant qu'il n'ait passé la porte d'entrée, une main saisit fermement son poignet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Justin ?

Il se dégagea aussitôt. Ils avaient beau être mariés dans ce cauchemar, il ne pouvait toujours pas supporter son contact.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ce matin ? répéta Brian en dardant d'un regard inquiet. Ça fait une demi-heure que Kayla nous tanne pour faire de la luge et tu n'es pas en train de sauter de joie à l'idée de te rouler dans la neige avec elle ! Il l'a à peine touchée depuis le réveil ! Et je ne parle pas du sketch que tu m'as fait au saut du lit.

Que pouvait-il répondre ? Que cette petite – qui heureusement ne s'appelait pas réellement Tornade – n'était pas sa fille ? Qu'ils n'avaient jamais été mariés ? Que cette vie n'était pas la sienne ?

- Je dois sortir… répondit-il piteusement.

Brian soupira.

- Il n'y a jamais eu de verrou à notre porte et il n'y en aura jamais. Je vais m'occuper de Tornade. Mais si tu veux aller quelque part par ce temps, couvre-toi et prends ton portable et tes clefs de voiture ! fit-il en lui déposant un téléphone et un jeu de clefs dans les mains.

Justin se dirigea résolument par la jeep garée devant la maison.

- Hé, Sunshine ! Pas question que tu prennes ma voiture !

Il découvrit l'autre voiture garée devant la maison. C'était une vieille caisse à mi-chemin entre un trafic et un van sur laquelle – comble du ridicule ! – on avait peint des personnages de comics. Dans sa vraie vie, il avait une Mini pimpante dont il avait personnalisé chaque pièce. Elle avait l'avantage de ne pas faire nouveau riche tout en coûtant aussi chère qu'une Porsche.

Il ne put réprimer une exclamation épouvantée.

- C'est quoi cette horreur ?

- Merci, seigneur ! Tu reconnais enfin que ta poubelle est bonne pour la casse !

- C'est Michael qui a fait la déco ?

- C'était son idée, mais c'est toi qui as fait la peinture. Tu voulais ta « Tornade-mobile » !

Effectivement, un personnage occupait la place de choix sur cette grotesque mosaïque, une superhéroïne noire aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus qu'il avait vue dans les comics de Michael. Cela virait à la farce. Sa fille avait pour modèle un personnage de bande dessinée… La marijuana devait vraiment être ultra-frelatée.

- Tu es enfin d'accord pour que je participe à l'achat d'une voiture décente ? demanda Brian la voix vibrante d'espoir.

- Je peux m'acheter une voiture tout seul ! répliqua-t-il, sa fierté aussitôt aiguillonnée.

- D'accord, on ne va pas avoir cette conversation. Tu es indépendant ! Tu n'as pas besoin de mon argent ! Je le sais. Je ne vais pas te redire que, depuis qu'on est mariés, ce qui est à toi est à moi.

- Papa ! On fait un tour en Tornade-mobile ? les interrompit une petite voix enthousiaste.

- Non, mon cœur, l'arrêta Brian en s'accroupissant devant elle. Papa doit partir, mais on va faire de la luge toi et moi !

La petite fille bondit de joie et s'agrippa à son cou.

- Ne rentre pas trop tard, Sunshine ! dit-il en retournant à la maison avec sa fille.

* * *

><p>Il avait roulé une vingtaine de kilomètres dans cette voiture épouvantable à manœuvrer avant de s'arrêter dans une station essence afin de reprendre ses esprits… si tant est qu'il puisse les reprendre un jour vu la folie environnante. Cela lui donnait le vertige, mais il devait envisager l'idée que le monde autour de lui soit réel, que cette vie soit réelle. Il était marié avec Brian, ils habitaient à Britin, ils avaient une petite fille, il avait une voiture pourrie et grotesque et visiblement pas les moyens d'acheter mieux. Il aurait voulu rouler jusqu'à New York pour fuir cette vie absurde, mais il était clair qu'il ne pouvait réintégrer sa vie si facilement.<p>

Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de la seule personne sur laquelle il avait compté depuis six ans.

- Allo ? fit la voix si caractéristique d'Eddie Barbuck.

- Eddie, c'est Justin !

- Pardon, chéri ? On a couché ensemble ?

- Non, c'est Justin ! Justin Taylor ! On se connaît, non ?

- Justin Taylor ?... Oh putain, tu parles d'un revenant ! Tu as changé d'avis ? Je suis désolé, mais tu t'y prends six ans trop tard.

- J'ai refusé ta proposition…

C'était autant une question qu'une affirmation.

- Et comment ! Tu m'as remercié de t'avoir ouvert les yeux sur le fait que tu n'avais rien à faire à New York et que tu ne serais jamais la « bonne conscience homophile des richards new-yorkais ». C'est dommage. Tu aurais pu conquérir l'Amérique et on aurait gagné des millions. Mais tu as raté le coche. Allez, salut…

- Attends… Je n'ai jamais fait carrière ?

- Il paraît que tu as une expo au Canada, répondit-il en appuyant bien sur le mot Canada comme s'il était infamant. Vu de Pennsylvanie, c'est peut-être une réussite. Au revoir, beau gosse ! Je n'assure pas de service après-vente pour les loosers qui refusent la chance de leur vie.

Justin resta un long moment à fixer le téléphone. Son esprit était perdu à une époque de sa vie qu'il avait soigneusement cadenassée. Il avait voulu refuser la proposition d'Eddie. Quand il était rentré dans son appart minuscule où il n'avait même pas la place de poser un chevalet, les choses lui étaient apparues clairement. Il ne voulait pas être la bonne conscience des riches new-yorkais ou le dernier investissement à la mode. Il voulait peindre des tableaux qui soient émouvants, bouleversants ou choquants, mais il se foutait d'être riche et célèbre. Il ne s'était pas opposé à son père qui voulait en faire un homme d'affaires pour devenir un produit rentable. Le monde qu'Eddie avait dessiné sous ses yeux le répugnait profondément. Il ne savait et ne voulait faire des courbettes à des pseudo-intellos pleins aux as. Brian était un homme qui pouvait flirter avec la compromission sans jamais se compromettre, mais Justin n'était pas fait de ce bois-là. Il savait instinctivement qu'il se perdrait dans cet univers, que son hypocrisie le détruirait de l'intérieur. La fortune et la renommée ne valaient pas le prix de son âme. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose pour laquelle il vendrait son âme et c'était la personne qui ne l'exigerait jamais de lui : Brian.

Il avait mis deux jours à ranger ses affaires, avait annoncé son départ à son propriétaire et au patron du café où il travaillait, puis avait pris le car pour Pittsburgh. Il dansait presque sur place. Il rentrait à la maison sans regret. Il allait retrouver Brian, il allait retrouver sa vie… Et Brian l'avait… Les paroles que Brian avait prononcées le brûlaient encore de l'intérieur. Leur relation n'avait pas été facile, mais jamais il n'avait été humilié de la sorte. Il s'était senti si minable, si sale… Il avait eu l'impression d'être une pute tellement stupide qu'elle avait confondu un rapport tarifié et une histoire d'amour. Il avait pleuré comme une ridicule petite pédale pendant tout le trajet qui le ramenait à New York, mais quand il était sorti du bus, ses yeux étaient secs et il s'était juré de ne plus laisser personne avoir une telle prise sur sa vie et son cœur. Il ne verserait plus jamais une larme, pour rien et pour personne. Il avait appelé Eddie et avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour être puissant et indépendant. Et si cette vie était réelle, tout ce qu'il avait construit était parti en fumée.

Il aurait peut-être dû être heureux d'être coincé dans cette vie qui n'était pas la sienne. Après tout, c'était la vie qu'il aurait choisi si Brian ne lui avait pas fermé sa porte : refuser New York et vivre avec Brian. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait le dégoûtait. Quel homme était-il dans ce monde-là ? Un artiste raté incapable d'exposer dans son propre pays. Un pédé fauché incapable de s'acheter une voiture décente… Elle était tellement hideuse qu'il ne ressentait même pas de soulagement à l'avoir payée lui-même. Et il était clair qu'il n'avait pas les moyens d'entretenir une maison aussi monstrueuse que Britin. Il était ce qu'il détestait le plus au monde : il était la petite femme de Brian Kinney.


	7. Chapter 7

Il ne pouvait pas rentrer à Britin comme si de rien n'était. La proximité de Brian lui était difficile et son contact lui était carrément insupportable. Quant à la petite, elle était adorable, mais il ne ressentait rien pour elle. Il n'était pas son père. Il ne saurait pas donner le change. Mais où aller ? À part Eddie, il n'avait personne sur qui s'appuyer dans sa vie « normale ». Après sa rupture avec Brian, il avait coupé tout lien avec la bande. Dans leurs yeux, il avait l'impression d'être la pute de Brian Kinney. Il ne souffrait même plus Debbie. Plus lentement, il s'était éloigné de Daphné. Elle avait rapidement compris qu'il ne fallait plus lui parler de Brian, mais elle ne mâchait pas ses mots sur ses choix professionnels. Elle le traitait d'arriviste et de prétentieux. Un jour, il lui avait répondu que, dans son appart payé par ses parents à suivre des études de médecine payées par ses parents, elle était mal placée pour le critiquer. Elle n'avait pas été jetée de chez elle sans un sou à dix-sept ans. Elle n'avait plus rien dit, mais leurs rapports n'avaient plus jamais été comme avant. Finalement, pris dans leurs métiers respectifs, dans des villes différentes, ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis deux ans. Ils s'appelaient juste une fois par an pour se souhaiter une bonne année. Le Justin de cette vie était sans doute plus proche de son amie d'enfance. Il connaissait Daphné depuis le jardin d'enfants et même s'il n'avait pas vu Tornade longtemps, il avait reconnu les traits d'enfant de son amie. Elle avait ses yeux et la couleur de ses cheveux, mais son visage était celui de Daphné à cinq ans… Mais il n'était pas le Justin qui avait fait un enfant avec Daphné.

Finalement, il alla chez la seule personne qui restait dans sa vie envers et contre tout. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il découvrit avec stupéfaction le visage souriant d'une jeune fille rousse.

- Molly ?

Il n'avait plus revu sa sœur depuis plus de cinq ans et, avant, leurs relations n'étaient pas des plus cordiales. Elle le voyait comme le grand-frère pédé qui avait détruit le couple de papa et maman. Il n'avait jamais su si elle reprochait plus à leur mère d'avoir pris son parti quand il avait fait son coming-out ou d'avoir refait sa vie. Mais à seize ans, elle avait demandé à s'installer chez leur père et, à dix huit, suivant le destin paternel qu'il avait refusé, était entrée à Dartmouth. Quand elle venait sur Pittsburgh, à peine plus souvent que lui, elle allait chez Craig. La voir dans cette maison était donc des plus étonnants… même si après s'être découvert mari et père de famille, Justin n'était plus à une surprise près.

- Salut, Jus ! Tu n'es pas venu avec Brian et Tornade ?

Molly connaissait Brian ? Et depuis quand l'appelait-elle « Jus » ?

- Non, ils sont à la maison, répondit-il. Maman est là ?

- Bien sûr.

- Comment ça va, sinon ? demanda-t-il essayant de prendre un air naturel en entrant dans la maison. La route n'était pas trop longue du New Hampshire.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais dans le New Hampshire ?

- Tu n'es pas… Tu ne t'es pas inscrite à Dartmouth, réalisa-t-il.

Molly éclata de rire… Elle avait un sourire lumineux. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à présent… Peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'elle ne riait jamais avec lui.

- Hé, si tu n'as pas fait les études de papa, ce n'est pas pour me les imposer ! Et puis faire des études à New York, c'est mieux que dans le New Hampshire.

Quelle ironie ! Dans cette vie, il s'était enterré en Pennsylvanie et sa sœur était à New York.

- Et puis, ça rend papa dingue de financer des études pour que je fasse « la propagande du mariage homosexuel » dans la presse, continua-t-elle. Mais quand j'ai annoncé à ses amis du country club que j'étais reçue à Colombia, il n'a pas pu refuser de payer. Il tient trop à son image de père parfait.

Bon, cette Molly n'était clairement pas très proche de Craig Taylor… et elle voulait devenir journaliste. Pour la première fois, il avait envie de découvrir sa sœur.

- Je pourrais lire ce que tu écris ?

- Tu as à peu près tout lu, mais je viens de mettre en ligne un article sur les débats en France à propos du mariage homosexuel. C'est effarant ce qui s'y…

- Justin ! les interrompit leur mère. Kayla n'est pas avec toi ?

Décidément, il n'y en avait que pour sa fille. Enfin, de la part de sa mère, ce n'était guère étonnant. Elle devait être une maman gâteau.

- Tornade est restée à la maison…

- Je ne m'habituerai jamais à ce surnom ! On peut remercier Michael qui compare ma petite-fille à une héroïne de BD qui déchaîne des orages !

- Tu l'as déjà entendu hurler, plaisanta Molly. Elle pourrait effectivement déchaîner des orages. Et puis, elle a tout d'un tourbillon.

Justin n'avait encore jamais entendu sa fille crier, mais elle lui avait semblé effectivement posséder l'énergie d'un tourbillon… Peut-être était-ce pour cela que le surnom était monté si naturellement à sa bouche.

Le salon de sa mère était à la fois semblable et différent de celui qu'il connaissait. Son regard s'arrêta sur une des photos posées sur le buffet. C'était une photo de lui. Il était assis sur un fauteuil et semblait endormi. Contre son torse, reposait un minuscule bébé lui aussi endormi… Il se dégageait du cliché une telle sérénité que c'en était poignant…

- Je ne m'en lasse pas non plus, dit sa mère. Brian n'est peut-être pas un photographe professionnel, mais il a su saisir la magie de ce moment.

- Elle est si petite…

- Elle avait deux semaines, je crois… Ça passe si vite.

Il fixait ce petit visage… c'était sa fille… Brian avait raison, il avait évité de la regarder toute la matinée, mais là, il ne pouvait plus en détacher les yeux. Il avait une fille. Elle avait l'air si fragile et si confiante dans son sommeil appuyée contre lui dans un équilibre instable… Il avait une fille.

- Elle n'a pas encore trop l'air d'une Tornade, fit une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas. Salut, Justin ! Tu déjeunes avec nous ?

Sa mère était encore avec Tucker… Ce monde était assurément bien différent du sien… Si tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais trip, c'était sans conteste le mauvais trip le plus étrange qu'il ait jamais fait.

Le déjeuner se déroula sans encombre. Justin ne savait absolument pas comment ses hôtes avaient vécu ces six dernières années… Diable, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait fait ses six dernières années à part qu'il s'était marié avec Brian et avait eu une petite-fille. Il réussit à ne commettre aucun impair en restant silencieux la majorité du temps. Cela ne fut guère difficile. Cette Molly-là était bien plus loquace que l'adolescente renfrognée qu'il avait vue cinq ans auparavant à un dîner de Thankgiving. En plus, d'écrire et de militer pour les droits des homosexuels, elle militait au côté d'Occupy Wall Street et ne cessait de citer Noam Chomsky et Naomi Klein… Après un fils pédé, ce pauvre Craig Taylor avait une fille anticapitaliste et une petite-fille métisse, songeait Justin non sans humour. Comme dans son monde, Craig était ici un grand sympathisant du Tea Party et il devait regretter chaque jour que Jennifer n'ait pas été stérile… Car bien entendu, cette « progéniture dégénérée » ne pouvait être de son fait.

Après le repas, Molly lui fit lire son dernier article. Avec plusieurs étudiants de Columbia, elle tenait un journal en ligne. C'était le moyen parfait de découvrir cette sœur dont il savait si peu. Il cliqua sur l'historique des articles. Sur le classement des articles les plus lus, son regard s'arrêta sur un titre : _Matthew Shepard et mon frère_. Il cliqua aussitôt dessus.

_« J'avais six ans quand Matthew Shepard a été assassiné. Bien sûr, je n'en ai rien su. On ne parle pas de ces choses-là aux enfants, surtout dans ma famille. Je ne savais pas que je vivais dans un pays où des hommes sont capables d'en kidnapper un troisième, de le traîner dans un lieu désert, de l'attacher, de le déshabiller, de le torturer, de lui ouvrir le crâne et de le laisser pour mort uniquement parce qu'il est homosexuel. Mais à dix ans, j'ai découvert que je vivais dans le pays des assassins de Matthew Shepard. Je ne l'ai pas appris à la télé ou dans un journal. Je l'ai appris parce qu'une nuit, ma mère m'a déposée en pleurant chez une voisine pour courir à l'hôpital. Je l'ai appris parce qu'une nuit, on a presque assassiné mon frère._

_« Mon frère avait dix-huit ans et considérait qu'il n'avait pas à rougir d'être ce qu'il était. Le soir de son bal de promo, il a dansé avec son petit-ami. Moins d'une heure plus tard, il gisait sur le sol froid d'un parking le crâne défoncé par la batte de base-ball d'un bon Américain comme Aaron McKinney et Russell Henderson. Mon frère a eu plus de chance que Matthew Shepard. Il n'était pas seul. Son petit-ami a arrêté son agresseur et a appelé les secours. Sans lui, ce soir-là, ma mère n'aurait pas couru aux urgences mais à la morgue._

_« J'avais juste dix ans. Pendant trois jours, j'ai vu ma mère pleurer chaque nuit sans savoir si son fils survivrait. Pendant deux mois, j'ai vu mon frère à l'hôpital brisé de douleur avec une main inerte, lui qui se destinait à une carrière artistique. Quand il est rentré à la maison, je l'entendais hurler de terreur au milieu de la nuit quand son agresseur le poursuivait même dans ses cauchemars. J'ai aussi vu ma mère étouffer des larmes de rage à l'annonce du verdict du procès. _

_« Si mon frère a eu plus de chance que Matthew Shepard, son presque assassin s'en est mieux tiré qu'Aaron McKinney et Russell Henderson. Matthew Shepard était mort depuis près de trois ans, mais notre beau pays ne reconnaissait pas encore les crimes de haine pour les homosexuels. Le procès fut une farce grotesque. On ne fit pas comparaître mon frère ou aucun des camarades de classe qui avait assisté au harcèlement que son agresseur lui avait fait subir des mois durant. On ne fit pas comparaître le directeur du lycée – un vénérable lycée privé où venait la fine fleur de l'Amérique blanche et riche – que ma mère avait alerté sur le harcèlement que subissait mon frère ni aucun des professeurs. On ne fit pas comparaître le petit-ami de mon frère qui avait pourtant assisté à cette tentative de meurtre. Même le procureur général ne pensa pas à interroger l'agresseur sur la présence entre ses mains d'une batte de base-ball quand il jouait au football américain. Finalement, l'homme qui avait presque pris la vie de mon frère ne fit même pas un jour de prison. C'était un enfant chéri de l'Amérique. On ne briserait pas sa vie pour le presque meurtre d'un petit pédé._

_« Quatre ans plus tard, mon frère échappa une nouvelle fois à la mort. Cette fois, ce furent de braves défenseurs de la famille qui déposèrent une bombe dans la boîte de nuit qui organisait une soirée contre la proposition 14. Ma mère était à ses côtés. J'aurais pu les perdre tous les deux dans cet attentat. Quatre personnes sont mortes ce soir-là et cinq quelques jours après des suites de leurs blessures._

_« Mon frère a survécu. Il a pu se reconstruire. Il m'apprend chaque jour le sens du mot résilience en aidant d'autres blessés de la vie à se reconstruire à leur tour. Mon frère n'est pas un martyr. Mais quand je vois ces gens qui disent vouloir défendre les enfants, j'ai envie de leur dire que j'étais aussi une enfant quand leur haine a presque détruit ma vie. Quand je les vois dire qu'il n'y a de véritable amour qu'entre un homme et une femme, je voudrais leur montrer le couple que mon frère forme avec l'homme qu'il a épousé – à New York, car l'État où ils vivent, la Pennsylvanie, n'autorise toujours pas le mariage entre personnes de même sexe… un homme qu'il aime depuis ses dix-sept ans, l'homme avait lequel il a dansé le soir de son bal de promo, l'homme qui lui a sauvé la vie. Quand j'entends ces gens pleins de haine dire qu'ils défendent la famille américaine, je me demande de quelles familles ils parlent… Certainement pas de ma famille ou de celle de Matthew Shepard. »_

Justin était figé devant l'écran… Seigneur, Molly… Il n'avait jamais pensé à elle. Il ne s'était jamais demandé ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir toutes ces années. Pour lui, elle n'était qu'une gamine… Pire, elle était la fille que leur père aimait encore. Pas un instant, il n'avait pensé qu'elle aurait pu être bouleversée de voir sa famille éclatée, son frère presque tué et sa mère brisée. Il ne l'avait jamais réellement regardée. Quand elle était partie chez leur père puis à Dartmouth, il s'était juste dit qu'elle avait choisi d'être la fille parfaite de Craig Taylor… Le Justin de cette vie était peut-être un artiste raté et fauché, mais au moins il avait su parler à sa sœur…

- Tu le relis encore ? fit la voix de sa sœur derrière lui.

- Molly, je suis désolé…

- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle les yeux flamboyant de colère. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Ce sont eux les responsables : Chris Hobbs, papa et tous ces connards d'homophobes ! Pas toi !

- Oui, mais j'aurais dû être plus attentif…

- Non. N'oublie pas ce que tu me répètes souvent : ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus forts.


	8. Chapter 8

Cette matinée était mortelle. Il n'avait même pas une campagne ultra-importante à propos de laquelle il pourrait houspiller ses employés. Tout roulait parfaitement bien à Kinnetik. Il avait bien réussi à asticoter un peu Théodore, mais depuis quelques années, celui qui était devenu son associé prenait toutes ses piques avec désinvolture, voire lui en lançait une tout aussi bien sentie. Pour la dixième fois en moins de cinq minutes, il jeta à œil à son téléphone pour voir si un message ne s'y affichait… Toujours rien.

Depuis son départ inexplicable et inexpliqué la veille, il n'avait pas revu Justin. Il avait reçu un texto laconique dans la soirée : _« Je vais passer la nuit chez ma mère. _» Putain, mais à quoi jouait-il ? Tornade n'avait pas compris pourquoi son père avait disparu sans crier gare et n'était pas venu lui lire une histoire avant de dormir. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'elle s'endormait sans voir Justin. Elle passait souvent un week-end entier chez Jennifer ou chez Daphné… des week-ends bénis durant lesquels lui et Justin pouvaient à nouveau baiser sur chaque surface disponible de Britin, voire faire un tour dans une backroom. Et merde, un début d'érection agitait son bas-ventre. Il n'avait pas baisé depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures… autant dire une éternité ! Il avait été tenté de baiser le jeune père qu'il avait croisé au jardin d'enfants. Seule l'idée de ne plus pouvoir jouir librement dans le cul de Justin l'avait arrêté.

Quelques mois après le retour de Justin à Pittsburgh, ils étaient convenus – ou plutôt Brian lui avait proposé – une monogamie par intermittence. En vérité, avant même que Justin ne parte à New York, Brian avait perdu le goût de la baise forcenée et anonyme qu'il avait pratiquée des années durant. Il aimait voir les hommes se retourner sur son passage, il aimait les voir mendier son attention, mais s'il appréciait leurs culs, aucun ne soutenait la comparaison avec celui de Justin. Il se serait fait couper son testicule restant plutôt que de le lui avouer, mais son top 5 – et même son top 10 – des meilleures baises de sa vie (qui en comportait tant qu'il n'aurait pu les compter) était exclusivement avec Justin. Après avoir passé un an à le baiser entre deux avions, son désir de Justin n'en était que plus intense et les autres culs lui avaient semblé dénués d'intérêt… et surtout, il avait commencé à nourrir un nouveau fantasme : jouir en Justin sans aucune entrave. En plus, la piscine de Britin avait titillé davantage ses désirs. L'idée de baiser Justin dans l'eau l'avait obsédé de plus en plus. Ils avaient fait toutes sortes de choses absolument indécentes dans cette piscine, mais baiser au milieu de l'eau n'était pas possible sans préservatif.

Il avait donc proposé à Justin de se jurer fidélité jusqu'à ce que l'envie d'une orgie ne se fasse sentir. Il revoyait encore l'expression ironique qui s'était affichée sur le visage de Justin. Puis il avait éclaté de rire en disant : « Tu es sûr que tu tiendras un week-end complet ? » Petit con… Il s'était fait un plaisir de lui rappeler en lui tendant ses tests sanguins après six mois de monogamie, avant de le traîner dans la piscine. Il y avait eu des interruptions, notamment après la naissance de Tornade… Ils étaient épuisés tous les deux et avaient à peine le temps de se toucher… Et surtout, ils étaient parents. Ils avaient toujours convenu de ne pas poser de serrures à leur porte, mais un enfant était pire qu'une serrure, c'était une putain de paire de menottes en titane. C'était un lien absolu et définitif… Il avait eu besoin de se sentir libre et jeune à nouveau. Il s'était donc retombé dans une période de baise intensive. Il n'aurait pas abandonné Justin seul avec la petite pour écumer les bars comme l'avait fait son père. Par contre, il baisait le pompiste de la station essence sur le chemin du travail, le vendeur du supermarché où il achetait des couches, le serveur du Starbucks où il attrapait son café, tous ses clients baisables… Il avait même baisé le pédiatre… Ils en avaient aussitôt changé, mais Justin trouvait qu'il manquait de douceur avec Tornade. À cette exception, Justin avait compris sa fièvre baiseuse. Quand le jeune homme ne tombait pas de fatigue entre deux réveils de leur ouragan, Brian se chargeait de lui montrer qu'aucun cul n'était plus désirable pour lui.

Quand Tornade avait un peu grandi, ils l'avaient laissée un soir chez Jennifer, Daphné ou Debbie, puis une nuit complète et enfin certains week-ends. Là, ils avaient redécouvert le plaisir de baiser sur chaque mètre carré de leur maison qui en comportait plus de quatre cents, sans parler du jardin, des écuries et bien sûr de la piscine.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils avaient arrêté à nouveau les préservatifs. Il savait qu'il ne jugerait jamais une fidélité éternelle – du moins pas avant l'âge de soixante-dix ans –, mais il ne regrettait pas d'avoir arrêté de baiser des centaines de culs anonymes. Il avait toujours pensé mourir jeune. Finalement, il appréciait la quarantaine. Il était toujours séduisant. Les hommes et les femmes se retournaient toujours sur son passage, mais il aurait été pathétique à écumer les boîtes de nuit comme s'il avait encore vingt ans. Rien n'était plus ridicule qu'un vieux pédé à la poursuite de sa jeunesse perdue. Il avait été longtemps l'étalon de Liberty Avenue et s'était retiré du haras avant de devenir une vieille carne… et y avait gagné le bonheur.

Son regard se porta encore une fois sur le téléphone… Il était en manque, mais surtout il était inquiet. Justin était parti comme un fou la veille. Jamais Brian ne l'aurait empêché de découcher ou d'aller où bon lui semblait. Mais fuir une journée à jouer dans la neige avec sa fille ne lui ressemblait pas. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, encore adolescent, prendre soin de Gus, Brian avait su que Justin serait un père génial. La paternité était innée chez lui. Pour Brian, cela demandait un effort permanent… Pourtant, il adorait ses enfants, que ce soit Gus ou Kayla. À sa grande surprise, il avait aimé Gus au premier regard. Quant à Tornade, même si elle n'était pas de son sang, elle était sa fille depuis qu'il l'avait vue entre les bras de Justin… Il était tombé en amour à son premier sourire, si semblable à celui de son père… Chaque jour, elle ressemblait davantage à Justin. Elle avait son sourire, ses yeux, mais aussi sa détermination à la limite de l'entêtement. Quand elle avait décidé quelque chose, il était quasiment impossible de lui faire entendre raison. Elle était aussi fière et butée que son père. Elle pouvait piquer de terribles colères, mais savait aussi jouer de charme de façon redoutable. Il la revoyait à deux ans et demi un matin où elle avait décidé qu'elle était capable de préparer son petit-déjeuner toute seule. Elle s'était hissée sur le buffet grâce à un tabouret et avait ouvert les placards. Quand Justin et lui étaient arrivés deux minutes plus tard, toute la vaisselle était brisée sur le sol et Tornade était assise sur le buffet, heureusement indemne au milieu du carnage et semblant ne pas comprendre ce qui s'était passé. « Tornade ! Qu'est-ce qu'on t'avait dit à propos de la cuisine ? s'était-il écrié. » Il n'avait pas pu finir. Elle l'avait regardé de ses grands yeux innocents et avait dit : « Je t'aime, daddy. » Elle était déjà aussi retorse que son père… Père qui ne donnait pas signe de vie.

Plus que son silence, c'était l'attitude de Justin avec Kayla la veille qui l'inquiétait. Il avait évité son regard toute la matinée. Il ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras, ne lui avait pas fait le moindre bisou… Putain, Justin était comme plus dingue de Tornade que lui… enfin, aussi dingue que lui, mais il exprimait sa tendresse bien plus facilement. Et la veille, il avait été différent. Il était froid, absent…

Peut-être devrait-il appeler Daphné… Si au fil des années il avait appris à mettre une certaine distance avec son travail, il pouvait encore se montrer soucieux, voire bouleversé.

Il n'aimait pas le travail de Justin. Quand lui et Daphné avaient commencé à monter leur projet, il n'avait pas manqué d'exprimer son inquiétude.

« Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à te voir remettre du rose et te raser la tête ? »

Justin avait levé les yeux au ciel avant de répondre : « Les choses sont différentes aujourd'hui. »

« À l'époque aussi, je croyais que tu avais dépassé cela et on a vu le résultat… »

« Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour moi, avait dit Justin avec un petit sourire. »

« Évidemment, petit con ! Je connais ta faculté à te fourrer dans les emmerdes ! »

Son jeune amant avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et l'avait fixé intensément… Comme il détestait quand il faisait ça. Il lui semblait que Justin pénétrait à l'intérieur de son cerveau et y lisait tout ce qu'il prenait soin de lui cacher.

« Écoute-moi… Les choses sont différentes. Je suis différent… Mais cette agression fera toujours partie de moi. Je ne peux pas la mettre dans un tiroir et faire comme si elle n'avait pas eu lieu. Elle a fait ce que je suis actuellement. Cela ne sert à rien d'essayer de faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais je peux utiliser cela pour en faire quelque chose de bien, de positif… Ce n'est pas ça être le meilleur homosexuel que je puisse être ? »

« Je déteste quand tu utilises mes phrases contre moi, avait-il grogné en réponse avant que Justin n'emprisonne ses lèvres dans un baiser. »

Mais Justin avait raison. Même si Brian aurait voulu que ces souvenirs soient enterrés à jamais, il savait pertinemment qu'ils ne le seraient jamais, qu'ils avaient marqué leurs esprits et leurs cœurs au fer rouge… Putain, il avait vraiment besoin de voir Justin !

- Théodore ! invectiva-t-il.

- Oui, maître ! répondit son subalterne avec effronterie. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Tu as des nouvelles de ton mari ? aboya Brian.

- Blake ? Pas depuis ce matin… Pourquoi ?

Une lueur de compréhension passa alors dans le regard de Ted.

- Il y a un problème avec Justin ?

Et merde ! Depuis quand était-il si transparent ?

- Non, je prends mon après-midi ! gronda-t-il en se levant.

- Il n'est même pas 11 heures, Brian…

- Bravo, tu sais lire l'heure ! Tu vas bientôt être plus érudit que ma fille ! Va bosser !


	9. Chapter 9

Il aurait volontiers fumé un joint, ce qui était un peu paradoxal étant donné qu'il se débattait peut-être au milieu d'un mauvais trip, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où Brian planquait son herbe… si tant est qu'ils en aient encore dans leur petite vie de famille. De toute façon, il n'avait guère le temps de ratisser Britin pour en avoir le cœur net. Il avait six ans de sa vie à découvrir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber des nues à chaque conversation. Sa mère, Molly et même Tucker lui avaient jeté des regards inquiets au cours de la soirée. C'était peut-être parce qu'il avait lourdement insisté pour rester dormir plutôt que de rentrer à Britin… Ce n'était guère étonnant, le Justin de cette vie aurait préféré s'enchaîner au lit de Brian plutôt que de passer une nuit loin de lui… En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il aurait fait six ans plus tôt… quand Brian n'avait pas encore brisé son cœur avant d'en piétiner les morceaux… Il ne voulait plus penser à ça… La sensation était toujours aussi vive… Il se sentait toujours aussi sale et pitoyable… Que s'était-il passé pour que le Justin de cette vie ne subisse pas le même sort ?

En se réveillant dans la chambre d'ami de sa mère le matin, il avait espéré un court instant qu'il serait dans son loft sur la 5e Avenue et que ce cauchemar était derrière lui. Malheureusement, il n'en était rien. Soit ce trip lui avait fait perdre toute notion du temps, soit il était coincé dans une espèce de monde parallèle bizarre. Quelle que fût la vérité, il n'avait aucune échappatoire. Il était coincé dans cette vie et il devait y faire face. Il était donc revenu à Britin une fois Brian et Tornade partis et avait entrepris de découvrir de quoi elle était faite. Il avait fouillé les dossiers, épluché les relevés de compte, surfé sur internet… Sa vie se dessinait par petits bouts. Comme l'avait écrit sa sœur, il aidait « d'autres blessés de la vie à se reconstruire à leur tour ». Il avait mis en place un programme d'art-thérapie avec Daphné qui était devenue psychiatre. À en croire les articles de presse, ils avaient acquis une certaine notoriété dans le domaine des chocs post-traumatiques… Ce qui ne se traduisait guère sur son compte en banque. Peindre des croûtes merdiques pour permettre un investissement défiscalisé et branché à de riches intellos était bien plus rentable que d'aider des gens à se remettre d'agressions ou de traumatismes de guerre. Son salaire annuel ne dépassait pas le montant d'une seule de ses toiles dans son autre vie. Il travaillait deux jours à l'hôpital, un jour dans un centre de désintoxication, une demi-journée au Centre Vic Grassi et tenait un atelier au Centre Gay et Lesbien… Dire que Brian méprisait tant ces gens-là ! Comment pouvait-il vivre avec un homme dont le salaire frisait le bénévolat ? Comment pouvait-il le respecter ? Au moins, au vu des factures, il payait sa part des frais de l'entretien de Britin… Cette maison était un gouffre financier ! Entre le chauffage, le jardin, la piscine, etc., plus de la moitié de son salaire, certes minable, y passait. Pas étonnant qu'il ait une voiture et des fringues si pourries !

Est-ce qu'au moins, il avait remboursé à Brian son prêt étudiant ? À l'idée qu'il puisse encore être redevable à Brian, la nausée lui montait aux lèvres. En acceptant la proposition d'Eddie, il avait renoncé à presque tous ses principes, mais c'était le prix de l'indépendance. Il s'était juré de ne plus rien devoir à personne. À chaque versement transféré sur le compte de Brian, l'humiliation qu'il avait ressentie ce jour maudit s'atténuait un peu. Il était une pute, il vendait son art et ses principes en échange d'un loft sur la 5e Avenue, d'une voiture à tomber, de fringues de créateurs et de sa photo sur les tabloïds, mais il n'était plus la pute de Brian Kinney. Il se vendait, mais il ne devait rien à personne. Même Eddie lui devait plus qu'il ne lui apportait… Le Justin de cette vie semblait tellement dépendant. Il vivait dans la maison achetée par Brian avec la petite fille que sa meilleure amie avait portée… meilleure amie avec qui il travaillait. Tous ces liens étaient insupportables. À New York, il était seul, mais libre.

Le vrombissement d'une voiture l'arracha à ses sinistres pensées. Merde, Brian ! Il rangea vivement les relevés de compte dans les placards. Il aurait voulu disparaître. Mais il n'avait aucune échappatoire. Très – trop – vite, Brian entrait dans la pièce.

- Tu n'es pas dans l'atelier ?

En plus, il y avait un atelier dans ce palais. Nul doute que Brian le lui avait construit.

- Tu n'es pas au travail ?

- Il n'y avait rien à faire et ma bite se languissait trop de ton cul…

- Toujours aussi subtil, maugréa-t-il d'un air détaché qui ne révélait en rien la panique qui montait en lui à chaque pas de Brian.

- Plus de vingt-quatre heures sans baiser, je perds toute subtilité…

- C'est pas comme si on était monog…

Le dernier mot mourut sur ses lèvres… À part une toute petite boîte rangée dans la salle de bain entre les pansements et l'aspirine, il n'avait pas vu un seul préservatif dans la maison. Autrefois, il y en avait à chaque recoin du loft. Il n'y avait que deux explications possibles : l'abstinence ou la monogamie. Vu la bosse qui se formait sur l'avant du pantalon de Brian – que celui-ci exposait sans vergogne en s'avançant vers lui –, l'abstinence était hors de propos… Et franchement, être abstinent avec Brian n'aurait été possible que sous castration chimique. Malgré toute la colère qu'il ressentait encore, son corps s'échauffait à la proximité de cet homme, à la vue de son érection, à l'idée de le sentir dans son corps…

- On est monogame… balbutia-t-il.

- Jusqu'à ce que l'envie d'une orgie ne se fasse sentir, reprit Brian avec un sourire de prédateur. Pour le moment, il n'y a que dans ton cul que je veuille faire une orgie.

Il était toujours figé quand Brian l'empoigna par la taille et le plaqua contre son corps, frottant son sexe contre le sien qui s'éveillait. Ces mains puissantes glissaient sur ses fesses.

- Tu m'as manqué cette nuit, murmura Brian en plongeant dans son cou.

Le sexe de Justin était déjà dur comme de la pierre. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il lui semblait qu'il allait exploser dans sa poitrine. On aurait dit que son corps tout entier était sur le point d'entrer en fusion. Il allait éclater en mille étincelles que Brian recueillerait entre ses bras… comme il avait toujours su le faire… comme aucun autre n'avait jamais su le faire… comme personne d'autre ne saurait jamais le faire… NON ! Il le repoussa si brusquement et violemment que Brian manqua de heurter le mur. Il respirait encore difficilement. Tout en lui brûlait encore, mais il ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait pas laisser Brian s'approcher. Il avait eu trop de mal à se remettre de Brian la dernière fois. Il ne pouvait pas replonger… Il était comme ces anciens alcooliques qui ne peuvent même supporter un parfum à base d'alcool sous peine de replonger. Il avait Brian dans la peau. Dès la première nuit, Brian avait posé son empreinte. Il avait réussi à ensevelir ce besoin sous la couche de glace qui avait enveloppé son cœur brisé. Il ne pouvait pas le raviver. C'était trop douloureux… trop dangereux… Pourtant il était incapable d'éteindre le feu que Brian avait allumé en lui. Il utilisa alors le seul sentiment qui pouvait le protéger : sa colère.

- Putain, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question… commença Brian qui oscillait entre l'exaspération et l'inquiétude.

- Comment tu as pu accepter cette vie ? reprit Justin sans réellement contrôler ses paroles. La maison, les enfants, la monogamie ? Et puis quoi d'autre ? On va s'offrir un chien pour Noël et chanter des cantiques avec la chorale du quartier ? On est devenu des pédés de Stepford. Et tu as l'air de nager dans le bonheur. Qu'est-ce que tu es devenu ?

- Merde, Justin ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? Depuis quand notre vie te paraît si déplaisante ?

- Non, mais tu as vu ma voiture ? Mes fringues ? Mon compte en banque ? Je gagne moins qu'un de tes stagiaires.

- Et alors ? Tu es le seul stagiaire qui m'ait jamais intéressé. Depuis quand l'argent est un problème ? Tu sais bien que tu n'as qu'un mot à dire pour que je t'achète des fringues et une voiture décentes…

- Je ne veux pas que tu m'achètes quoi que ce soit ! Je ne suis pas ta pute !

Les yeux de Brian s'assombrirent jusqu'à en devenir noirs.

- Tu n'as jamais été ma pute, répondit-il articulant chaque syllabe de sa voix vibrante de colère contenue.

- Ouais, je suis juste ta petite femme désargentée…

- Bordel, c'est toi qui as choisi de bosser pour des clopinettes ! Tu n'as pas arrêté de me répéter ces dernières années que tu voulais aider ceux qui en avaient besoin et pas uniquement ceux qui en avaient les moyens ! Tu ne peux pas avoir le beurre, l'argent du beurre et le cul du crémier, Sunshine ! Pourquoi l'argent est devenu si important tout d'un coup ?

- Je te renvoie la question ! C'est toi qui as toujours répété que la réussite était la seule chose qui comptait ?

- Et toi qui répondais que la réussite ne se mesurait pas à l'épaisseur du compte en banque !

- Mais comment tu peux l'accepter ? Tu aimes l'argent ! Tu aimes…

- Arrête ça ! Si tu as un problème, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, mais laisse ma réussite et mon argent en dehors de cela ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ton compte en banque, de ta voiture et de tes fringues ! Si ta vie actuelle ne te convient plus, tu peux en changer ! Comme je te l'ai dit et redit, il n'y a pas de verrou à notre porte.

- Si ! Il y a un putain de verrou que tu as posé après m'avoir foutu dehors !

- Quoi ?

Brian le fixait à présent avec une incompréhension si chargée d'inquiétude que Justin sentait toute sa colère l'abandonner… Il était injuste… Ce Brian-là n'était pas celui qui l'avait rejeté de la façon la plus humiliante qui soit… Ce Brian-là l'aimait… Enfin, il aimait le Justin de cette vie… le Justin désargenté qui préférait utiliser son art à soigner des pauvres qu'à se vendre à des riches… le Justin qui s'occupait de sa sœur et avait une petite fille… Bon sang, c'était à devenir dingue…

- Justin, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Brian caressait doucement sa joue… Il ne pouvait en retomber amoureux… Mais il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas l'aimer…

- Laisse-moi… s'il te plaît…

Il reconnut l'étincelle de douleur qui passa furtivement dans les yeux de Brian.

- Si tu veux, mais tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin de parler…

Il avait surtout besoin d'un psy… Il était en train de devenir fou… Il était peut-être temps d'aller voir le psy…


	10. Chapter 10

Cet après-midi avait été un des plus éreintants de sa vie. Après avoir fui (une nouvelle fois) Brian, il avait attendu deux heures dans le hall de l'hôpital Allegheny, sortant régulièrement fumer une cigarette, que Daphné ait fini sa garde. Cela avait été le moment le plus reposant de la journée. Il avait exposé à Daphné toute la situation sans rien omettre. Cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Il se sentait déjà à moitié fou dans cette réalité, mais en disant à haute voix qu'il venait d'un monde parallèle où il était riche, séparé de Brian et sans enfant, il était tenté de demander à Daphné de lui signer un ordre d'internement. Son amie avait d'abord cru à une mauvaise blague, puis quand elle avait compris qu'il était sincère, elle l'avait traîné de service en service pour faire une batterie d'examens. Il avait enchaîné IRM et scanner. « C'est peut-être dû à ton ancienne commotion cérébrale, s'interrogeait Daphné. » Puis elle lui avait fait faire un nombre incalculable de tests psychocognitifs. À la fin, son cerveau était tellement en surchauffe qu'il se sentait encore plus perdu. Mais Daphné était presque extatique.

- Rien dans tes tests n'indique la moindre déconnexion avec la réalité. Tu es parfaitement sain d'esprit… C'est trop cool ! Un univers parallèle ! C'est absolument démentiel ! Tous les physiciens du monde rêveraient d'être dans ta situation !

- Quoi ? D'être bon pour l'asile ?

Il n'y avait vraiment que Daphné pour s'enthousiasmer pour des choses qui donneraient à la plupart des êtres humains l'envie de s'enfuir en courant.

- D'abord, il n'y a plus d'asile ! On vit au XXIe siècle ! Et surtout, tu n'es pas fou ! Tu vis juste une expérience inédite.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Comment t'expliquer ? Je suis médecin, pas physicienne, donc ce n'est pas mon domaine de prédilection. En gros, notre vie est composée d'une infinité de choix et d'événements qui ont créé la réalité dans laquelle nous vivons. Selon certains spécialistes de mécanique quantique, chacun de ces choix crée une réalité donc un univers qui se sépare du précédent et ainsi une multitude d'univers se créerait à chaque instant. On peut imaginer une réalité où tu n'es pas allé sur Liberty Avenue à dix-sept ans pour perdre ton pucelage. Dans cette réalité, tu es peut-être allé à Dartmouth, tu es devenu un riche homme d'affaires, tu as repris la boîte de ton père, tu es toujours dans le placard, tes parents sont toujours mariés, ton père continue à tromper ta mère à tire-larigot et ta mère fait semblant de ne rien voir pour maintenir la façade de votre parfaite famille bourgeoise. On peut même imaginer un monde encore plus terrible. Si mes parents m'avaient inscrite à l'école publique, on ne se serait jamais rencontrés et tu serais passé à côté de ta vie !

- Tu réalises que ce que tu me racontes est délirant ? dit Justin sombrement.

- Au contraire, je t'explique que tu n'es pas délirant. Tu préférerais que je te dise que tu es fou ?

- Au moins, si tu m'internais, j'aurais une bonne raison pour ne pas rentrer à Britin.

- Désolée pour toi, mais tous les tests indiquent que tu es sain d'esprit… Tu as tellement peur d'être avec Brian ? demanda Daphné avec un regard aigu.

- Putain, Daphné, je suis censé être son mari alors qu'on est séparé depuis six ans…

- Tu as peur de retomber amoureux, fit la jeune femme avec un sourire exaspérant.

- Il m'a jeté comme une merde ! J'ai voulu rentrer à la maison et il m'a jeté en me traitant de gigolo !

- Attends… Si j'ai bien compris, dans ton monde, tu n'es jamais revenu de New York.

- J'ai voulu revenir au bout d'un an. C'est Brian qui m'a repoussé.

- Cela n'a pas de sens. Brian est dingue de toi et il l'était tout autant à l'époque. Il en crevait de vivre loin de toi. Il ne voulait pas que tu passes à côté d'une opportunité de carrière, mais tu as su le convaincre que New York n'avait rien à t'offrir.

- Dans ce monde-là peut-être, mais dans mon monde, Brian n'en avait rien à foutre de ce que New York pouvait m'offrir ou pas. Il voulait un petit-ami riche et célèbre. Sinon, je ne l'intéressais pas. Il voulait que je sois le nouvel Andy Warhol. Il a toujours voulu que je le sois. C'était pour cela qu'il m'avait poussé à étudier à l'Institut d'Art, à reprendre le dessin malgré l'agression, à partir à New York. Il voulait se faire un Andy Warhol. Mais Justin Taylor ne l'intéressait pas… Il disait qu'il voulait que je sois le meilleur homosexuel que je puisse être. Pendant longtemps, j'ai pensé que cela voulait dire m'accomplir pleinement, refusant les solutions de facilité mais faisant mes propres choix... Je me trompais. En fait, il voulait que je corresponde au modèle de réussite qu'il avait décidé. Ce que je voulais, ce qui me rendait heureux n'avait pas d'importance.

- Je ne connais pas ton Brian. Mais celui d'ici n'est pas comme ça. Il t'aime… Enfin, il aime Justin. Il peut se montrer persuasif s'il pense que Justin fait une erreur, mais il ne veut que son bonheur… Attends… Il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose de différent dans ton monde… quelque chose qui aurait convaincu Brian que c'était mieux pour toi de rester à New York. Tu m'avais parlé… enfin l'autre toi m'avait parlé d'un agent qu'il avait rencontré juste avant de rentrer, un type qui jurait de faire de lui la coqueluche de Manhattan. Justin m'a dit que ce gars l'avait en fait convaincu que le monde de l'art n'avait rien à lui offrir et qu'il n'avait pas refusé de devenir un homme d'affaires pour se transformer en produit à la mode. Mais il avait ajouté que Brian ne l'entendrait pas de cette oreille et qu'il verrait juste une super opportunité de carrière. Il disait que ce serait comme avec l'article d'Art Forum, que Brian serait capable de torpiller tout ce qu'ils avaient par peur de lui faire rater sa vie… Tu as parlé de ce gars à Brian ?

- Non, je ne suis pas plus bête que ton Justin. J'avais aussi lu le _Manuel d'instruction du Brian Kinney_, j'avais même rédigé une grande partie du chapitre « Comment Brian est capable de vous jeter quand il pense que c'est pour votre bien ». J'ignorais juste qu'il y avait une annexe : « Brian Kinney ne veut qu'un homme riche et célèbre ».

- Justin n'est pas riche et célèbre et Brian l'aime.

- C'est clair que vu le salaire de Justin dans ton monde, le Brian d'ici n'a pas le même standing.

Le mépris non dissimulé de Justin n'échappa pas à Daphné.

- Je ne sais pas quel est le « standing » de ton Brian, mais il ne pourrait trouver mec plus droit, plus intègre, plus généreux et plus doué que Justin. Tu n'as aucune idée de tout ce que fait Justin ! Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de gens qu'il a aidés à se reconstruire…

Il ne voulait pas se disputer une nouvelle fois avec Daphné, ce d'autant qu'elle était sa seule alliée ici.

- D'accord, l'interrompit-il. Ton Justin est génial. Mais je ne suis pas lui. Comment est-ce que je peux reprendre ma vie ?

- Aucune idée. Visiblement, tu es coincé ici et tu dois faire avec.

- Mais enfin, je suis incapable de m'occuper de gens traumatisés. Au mieux, je pourrais leur filer un joint et les baiser…

- Tu ferais mieux d'éviter, dit Daphné légèrement amusée.

- Et il y a Brian ! Et Tornade ! Je ne suis pas son père. Je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un enfant…

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu crois que j'aurais choisi un père médiocre pour ma fille. Tu as toujours été génial avec les gosses. Gus et JR t'adorent…

- Tu parles de l'autre moi.

- Il y a six ans, vous étiez la même personne.

- On change en six ans. Je sais que tu adores ce type, mais il n'est pas moi et je ne suis pas lui. Lui et moi n'avons plus rien en commun.

Daphné le fixa silencieusement. Il était un reflet fidèle de son ami, mais il avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de différent. Les yeux de Justin – _son_ Justin – étaient toujours si vivants. Que ce soit la joie, l'amour, la colère ou l'indignation, ils reflétaient toujours une pléiade d'émotions. Là, il semblait qu'une couche de glace y emprisonnait tout sentiment. L'expression de son visage était à l'image de cette froideur. Ses lèvres étaient pressées dans une moue qui devait exprimer plus souvent le dédain qu'une quelconque joie… Sachant l'incroyable vérité, il paraissait évident que cet homme n'avait plus grand-chose en commun avec son ami. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait croire que l'ami qui avait été à ses côtés depuis plus de vingt ans ait disparu. Elle devait le retrouver… Il était perdu, mais il était toujours là quelque part, bien enfoui sous cette indifférence.

- Tornade est aussi ma fille. Je ne sais pas quelles sont nos relations dans ton monde, mais j'espère que ça signifie encore quelque chose pour toi.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Mais ça ne fait pas de moi un père… Merde, Daphné, cette petite s'attend à ce que je sois son père. Je ne sais rien d'elle. Je ne saurais même pas lui acheter une glace sans risquer un impair !

- Là-dessus, je peux t'aider, mais il faut que tu lui ouvres ton cœur. Au moins un minimum ! Elle est géniale, tu sais ! Elle nous ressemble.

- On n'a pas fini d'avoir des emmerdes… ironisa Justin. Même si j'arrive à gérer Tornade, qu'est-ce que je fais pour le boulot ? Je ne connais rien à l'art-thérapie. Je suis incapable de m'occuper de gens traumatisés ou de toxicos…

- Dis-moi, tu fais quoi dans ta vie ?

- Je suis un artiste riche et reconnu. Je peins, je réponds à des journalistes, je vais à des soirées branchées…

- Où je suis dans ta vie ?

- On habite dans des villes différentes, on bosse beaucoup tous les deux…

L'embarras de Justin révélait ce que ses mots ne voulaient dire.

- On n'est plus amis, reprit Daphné.

- C'est pas ça. Disons qu'on n'a plus grand-chose à se dire. Mais tu comptes toujours beaucoup pour moi, avoua-t-il avec une sincérité dont il n'avait plus l'habitude. Tu es ma plus vieille amie. Ça ne changera jamais.

Pendant un très court instant, il sembla qu'un peu de chaleur émanait à nouveau de lui.

- Pour le travail, je vais te faire un arrêt pour deux semaines. Vu que tu as passé l'après-midi à l'hôpital, je pourrais expliquer que tu es au bord du burn-out. Pendant ce temps-là, tu vas lire les livres et les dossiers de Justin, te familiariser avec son travail et essayer de te mettre à niveau. On n'a pas de nouveau patient en ce moment. Tu pourras commencer avec des gens déjà en phase de guérison. Après, on avisera… Mais ça ne règle pas ton principal problème : Brian.


	11. Chapter 11

Si Brian avait eu entre les mains l'urbaniste pervers qui avait inventé une horreur pareille, il l'aurait empalé contre les grilles… et en s'assurant qu'il n'y prenne aucun plaisir. Quel esprit malade avait pu concevoir ça ? À côté, même Disneyland semblait attirant ! Bon, c'était un peu de sa faute aussi. Il savait bien qu'il aurait dû mettre Tornade dans la voiture et foncer à Britin… Mais il n'avait pas pu résister à son regard suppliant. C'était bien la fille de Justin ! Il n'y avait que des Taylor pour lui faire faire les choses les plus abracadabrantes. Elle avait l'air tellement déçue que son père et sa Tornade Mobile ne soient toujours pas là qu'il n'avait pas eu la cruauté de lui rajouter une autre déconvenue… Mais bon sang, vivement qu'elle grandisse et que ses demandes soient des fringues de luxe ! Il allait s'appliquer à ce qu'elle n'ait pas le goût déplorable de son père en matière de vêtements… Même s'il devait reconnaître que même dans un sac à patates, Justin lui semblait désirable… Ce qui n'était visiblement plus réciproque, songea-t-il avec amertume. Justin l'avait repoussé. Il l'avait repoussé ! Bon sang, mais même quand il le trompait avec son violoneux érotomane, Justin n'avait jamais réussi à le repousser.

Une part de lui craindrait toujours que Justin réalise qu'il y avait des hommes bien plus dignes de son amour que lui, mais à part quand il vomissait tripes et boyaux avec ses testicules amputés et irradiés, il n'avait jamais imaginé que Justin puisse cesser de le désirer. Même à quarante-deux ans, il restait un des hommes les plus sexy de Pittsburgh. Le jeune professeur de la classe voisine de celle de Tornade ainsi que le père d'un petit camarade de sa fille l'avaient regardé d'un air appuyé. Après la réunion de rentrée, Justin lui avait dit simplement : « Si tu en baises un des deux, tu feras toutes les réunions parents-professeurs. » De toute façon, il n'était pas intéressé… du moins tant qu'il pouvait disposer du plus beau cul de Pittsburgh. Maintenant, il en aurait volontiers baisé un… sauf qu'il était coincé sur ce banc dans un froid polaire qui transformait sa bite en bâton de glace à surveiller Tornade faisant du toboggan avec ses copains.

Maudits soient les parcs ! Personne n'avait songé à y aménager de petits coins chauffés où les parents pourraient se détendre sans perdre de vue leur progéniture ? Il y avait au moins deux jeunes pères, perdus dans le flot des nounous et autres mamans, à peu près baisables… enfin au moins dignes de lui tailler une pipe… Mais même dans ce domaine, Justin était insurpassable. Il faisait de ces choses avec sa bouche et sa langue était si… Et merde ! Malgré le froid, il sentait poindre un début d'érection et aucun moyen de la soulager sans cesser de surveiller Tornade. Après avoir été repoussé pour la deuxième fois en moins de quarante-huit heures par Justin, il était prêt à jeter la monogamie aux orties… Enfin, il avait surtout besoin de soulager la tension de son corps dans un cul, une bouche, ou n'importe quoi pourvu que cela ne ramène pas ses pensées à Justin.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il plus de lui ? Y avait-il un autre homme ? Quand Justin avait commencé à voir son violoneux, des années auparavant, Brian avait très vite senti qu'il y avait un autre homme. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de Michaël pour s'en rendre compte, son ami lui avait juste mis le nez dessus. Là, il n'avait rien vu venir. Du jour au lendemain, son Justin aimant et libidineux s'était transformé en un prince des glaces distant et abstinent. Samedi soir, ils avaient baisé comme des lapins dans l'immense baignoire dont il avait fait l'acquisition pour les trente ans de Justin, et le dimanche matin, il le repoussait et s'enfuyait chez sa mère… Trente ans ? Et merde ! Il était encore si jeune. Il n'avait rien à faire avec le quadragénaire qui l'avait dépucelé à dix-sept ans. Ils étaient ensemble depuis bientôt treize ans… Pas étonnant que Justin ait envie de mettre les voiles ! Mais pourquoi ne pas le dire franchement ? Bon sang, il avait toujours dit qu'il n'y avait pas de serrure à leur porte ! Son regard se posa sur la silhouette de sa fille. Qui espérait-il tromper ? Il y avait bien plus qu'une serrure, il y avait un enfant. Avait-il lié Justin malgré lui en acceptant cette parentalité partagée ? Justin avait souffert de la séparation de ses parents et il était presque adulte à l'époque. Même s'il avait envie de partir, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'il hésite pour protéger Kayla…

Une profonde nausée montait le long de sa gorge. De toutes les sombres pensées qu'il avait ruminées, celle-là était la pire, la plus insupportable… Justin restant avec lui par devoir, pour maintenir l'illusion d'une famille unie. L'idée que Justin le quitte était moins insupportable. Il voulait un Justin amoureux et sans entrave ou pas de Justin du tout. Aucun compromis n'était possible là-dessus.

Ses sombres pensées furent interrompues par un cri qu'il reconnut instantanément comme celui de sa fille puis par des sanglots. Il accourut derrière le toboggan pour découvrir une Tornade courroucée face à un petit garçon pleurnichant, très vite rejoint par la mère du petit.

- Kayla, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tommy a soulevé ma jupe ! glapit la petite fille. Alors je lui ai donné un gros coup de pied.

Brian réprima son premier sourire de la journée. Il était pour le moins étrange que sa fille soit aussi prude, mais il ne pouvait que l'approuver sur ce point : on n'était jamais trop prudent face aux pervers des bacs à sable. Bien plantée sur ses pieds, affirmant son bon droit sans baisser les yeux, elle lui rappelait un autre blond… Une bouffée d'amour mêlée de fierté l'envahit.

- Dans ce cas, tu as eu bien raison ! répliqua-t-il en toisant la mère outrée. On va prendre une glace en rentrant ?

* * *

><p>Justin était à Britin avec Daphné. Ce soir, il n'avait pas décidé de découcher, et s'il espérait qu'il éviterait encore une vraie discussion grâce à Daphné, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Mais pour l'heure, Tornade passait avant leurs problèmes. Son visage s'était illuminé en découvrant le tacot de Justin dans l'allée et elle avait couru à l'intérieur de la maison pour retrouver son père. Le sourire rayonnant qu'elle avait hérité de son père était devenu aveuglant quand elle avait vu que sa mère était là aussi. Mais c'était dans les bras de son père qu'elle s'était jetée pour un interminable câlin. Pourquoi Justin demeurait-il si raide ? Il avait l'air maladroit, absent… Il avait peine à reconnaître le père de sa fille. On aurait dit un étranger…<p>

Avec ses tresses, Tornade ressemblait vraiment à une mini Daphné. C'était comme replonger vingt-cinq ans en arrière. À part la couleur des yeux, il lui semblait être face à son amie à l'époque où ils s'étaient connus. Il n'aurait pas à se forcer pour l'aimer… Elle s'agrippait à lui avec une telle ardeur qu'il sentit une culpabilité irraisonnée monter en lui. C'était tellement injuste pour elle ! Ce petit bout de chou méritait un vrai père, un homme capable de prendre soin d'elle et de l'aimer. Que pourrait-il lui apporter ? Daphné lui avait fait un cours complet sur les goûts de Tornade. Il connaissait ses couleurs, ses histoires et ses parfums de glaces préférés. Mais ça ne faisait pas de lui un père, tout au plus un baby-sitter bien informé… et il n'avait plus fait de baby-sitting depuis sept ans. Merde, il n'avait même pas échangé trois mots avec un individu de moins de quinze ans depuis six ans !

Heureusement, pour l'heure, Daphné était avec lui. Il se sentait plus en sécurité avec elle à ses côtés, ce d'autant qu'elle savait la vérité sur cette situation absurde. Elle pouvait lui éviter de sortir une énormité sans s'en rendre compte. Et surtout, elle était Daphné, sa plus vieille amie… sa seule réelle amie. Même s'il n'était plus l'homme qu'elle connaissait, elle demeurait la femme avec qui il avait grandi… Avec sa mère, Daphné était la seule personne sur laquelle il savait qu'il pourrait toujours s'appuyer… Pourtant, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de s'éloigner d'elle à New York.

À l'époque, cela lui avait semblé la bonne chose à faire… En fait, il ne supportait plus la désapprobation qu'il sentait dans chaque mot qu'ils échangeaient. Comme quand il avait été avec Ethan, Daphné n'avait pas manqué de lui dire qu'il se fourvoyait en laissant Eddie faire de lui la coqueluche de New York. Aurait-il pu agir autrement ? Il n'avait plus rien. Brian l'avait vidé de l'intérieur. Il était brisé, humilié… Il avait voulu reprendre le contrôle de sa vie... Ne plus jamais laisser personne avoir de prise sur lui… Dans cette entreprise, il avait coupé tous les ponts de sa vie passée, il avait abandonné Daphné, négligé sa mère, ignoré sa sœur…

Il avait toujours su qu'entre les mains d'Eddie, il était devenu un être assez peu estimable. Il lui suffisait de regarder les œuvres qui naissaient sous ses doigts. Quand il était face à ses toiles, il lui semblait être Dorian Gray face à son portrait défiguré. La corruption de son âme s'y affichait en couleurs criardes. Il tentait de ne pas y prêter attention, mais Brian lui avait jeté en pleine figure ce que tous auraient dû voir. Il était un artiste raté, vide et suffisant. Pire encore, il utilisait la cause des homosexuels pour faire sa publicité auprès de riches qui voulaient s'acheter une bonne conscience à bon compte.

L'autre Justin était peut-être un clochard avec ses fringues sorties d'une friperie et sa poubelle ambulante, mais il était certainement un bien meilleur ami, fils et frère qu'il ne l'était… Il était le père que Tornade méritait. Lui n'était qu'un pâle ersatz, mais il allait faire de son mieux pour elle…


	12. Chapter 12

La soirée s'était déroulée sans encombre. Ils étaient tombés d'accord pour aller chercher des frites… ou plus exactement Tornade et Daphné avaient réclamé des frites, Brian avait râlé sur les méfaits de la malbouffe et lui avait haussé les épaules. Devant un tel front, Brian avait rouspété et réclamé qu'on lui ramène une salade. Justin avait donc réussi à éviter un peu plus Brian en allant avec Tornade et Daphné chercher les dites frites. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de faire le repas. Visiblement dans cette vie, l'autre Justin adorait se mettre aux fourneaux quand il en avait le temps. Lui n'avait plus touché une casserole depuis au moins cinq ans. Il se souvenait avoir apprécié de faire la cuisine autrefois. Mélanger les épices, les saveurs pour obtenir un résultat si différent des produits initiaux, c'était une forme de création. Mais quand on ne cuisinait que pour soi même, on se lassait vite. Et depuis des années, il avait les moyens de se payer les traiteurs les plus raffinés de New York.

Ils avaient passé le dîner à écouter Tornade pester contre un certain Tommy qui avait encore essayé de l'embrasser et qui avait voulu lui soulever la jupe au parc… Décidément, les enfants de cinq ans étaient de plus en plus pervers ! Il avait finalement réussi à la coucher après avoir regardé avec elle des comics offerts par Michaël. Même si elle ne savait pas encore lire, elle adorait regarder les dessins de la vraie Tornade avec les autres X-men… En découvrant sa chambre, il s'était même un instant demandé si elle n'était pas la fille de Michael. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une immense frise – que son alter ego avait probablement peint lui-même – présentant les héros de comics dans diverses aventures : Tornade et les X-men côtoyaient Wonder-woman, le Capitaine Astro et même Rage et JT ! Enfin, c'était toujours mieux qu'une chambre de princesse au rose bonbon vomitif.

Mais malgré ses efforts, cette enfant sentait que son père n'était pas tout à fait là.

- Tu es bizarre ce soir, papa, dit-elle alors qu'il rangeait les albums dans la bibliothèque.

- Je suis un peu fatigué, ma puce… »

- Je suis pas une puce ! Les puces, c'est dégoûtant et tout petit !

Elle avait un air courroucé absolument adorable.

- Excuse-moi, chérie ! Tu vois que je ne sais plus ce que je dis. Ça prouve qu'il est temps de dormir.

Elle plissa légèrement sa bouche puis passa ses bras autour de son cou.

- Tu dis à daddy et à maman de venir me faire un câlin avant ? avait-elle demandé en frottant ses yeux clairs à moitié fermés.

* * *

><p>Justin poussa un grand soupir en refermant la porte. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Il était complètement nul dans ce rôle de père. Il allait finir par sortir une énormité et Tornade aurait le cœur brisé… Il fallait qu'il retourne dans sa vraie vie… Une vie sans souci, sans enfant, sans ami, sans…<p>

Une main agrippa son poignet et avant qu'il ait compris ce qui lui arrivait, il fut poussé dans une pièce obscure et plaqué contre le mur par un corps puissant qu'il ne reconnut que trop bien. Sans lui laisser la moindre échappatoire, Brian emprisonna ses lèvres dans un baiser brûlant… Tout s'effaça autour de lui… Il avait dix-sept ans à nouveau… Son corps était en ébullition, son esprit se perdait, son cœur explosait… Plus rien n'existait que _lui_… _Brian_… Il le laissait dévorer ses lèvres… Non, il dévorait ses lèvres également… Il n'en avait jamais assez… Le goût de cet homme… Il n'avait jamais pu l'oublier… Il avait imprégné sa bouche… son corps… Il le voulait tellement… Il le voulait tout entier… Sa bouche, sa langue, son sexe… Il sentait le sexe de Brian tendu contre son ventre… Il en voulait plus… Il le voulait en lui… En dépit de toute logique, ses hanches se pressaient contre celles de Brian pour accentuer la sensation de leurs sexes malgré l'épaisseur du tissu… Il le voulait en lui… dans sa main… dans sa bouche… dans son cul… Il le voulait partout… Jusqu'à disparaître en lui…

- Tu as envie que je te baise ? souffla Brian en abandonnant sa bouche pour attaquer son cou… juste sous l'oreille… là où il savait que cela le rendait fou.

Il ne fallait pas… Il devait lui dire d'arrêter… Il serait perdu s'il laissait Brian entrer en lui… Pourtant, il n'y avait rien qu'il désirât davantage… Brian déboutonnait son pantalon… ouvrait la braguette…

- Tornade… elle est… parvint-il à balbutier.

- Ce ne sera pas la première fois que tu me mordras pour étouffer tes cris…

- Daphné…

- Elle nous a déjà vu un demi-million de fois… Au pire, elle ira chercher du pop-corn et regardera…

- Brian, il…

Ses derniers mots se perdirent dans un gémissement quand les doigts de Brian se glissèrent dans son caleçon… Il était perdu… Il n'était plus qu'une boule de désir prête à exploser sous les caresses de cet homme… Il empoigna ses épaules… Il tenait à peine debout… C'était comme si la terre s'était retournée sur son orbite et que la seule chose qui demeurait en place était Brian…

- Je vais te baiser… Je vais te baiser si fort que tu me sentiras encore demain matin…

Son pantalon et son caleçon gisaient sur le sol avec les derniers lambeaux de sa volonté… Il ne pouvait pas résister à cet homme… Il n'avait jamais pu…

- Daddy ! Mon bisou !

La voix était lointaine mais assez distincte pour les figer instantanément…

- Merde ! grogna Brian contre son épaule. Rappelle-moi pourquoi on a fait un enfant…

- Elle t'attend… fit-il le souffle court.

- Ouais, dit Brian d'un air résigné. Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Quand il le libéra de son étreinte, Justin était reconnaissant à ce mur d'être toujours en place. Sans lui, il se serait effondré comme le chiffon de nerfs qu'il était devenu… Si Tornade ne l'avait pas appelé, Brian serait en lui à cet instant… sans préservatif en plus… Seigneur, comment allait-il survivre à cette aventure ? Brian en lui… comme autrefois… comme quand il était heureux… comme quand il avait une raison de vivre… Les souvenirs déferlaient en lui. Son corps se les rappelait encore distinctement. Il n'avait fallu que les caresses de Brian pour les raviver…

La première nuit – cette nuit qui avait changé sa vie pour toujours –, Brian avait dit que, quel que soit l'homme avec lequel il serait à l'avenir, lui serait toujours là… et il avait raison, ce salaud ! Il avait marqué son corps à jamais. Il n'avait jamais laissé personne entrer en lui depuis que Brian l'avait repoussé… ni dans son cœur ni dans son corps.

Il ressentait encore l'allégresse avec laquelle ils avaient fait l'amour ce dernier jour. Il était si heureux. Il savait où il allait. Il n'allait plus le quitter. C'en serait fini des baises entre deux avions. Ils ne se quitteraient plus. Ils baiseraient encore le lendemain, et le surlendemain, et le mois suivant et encore le suivant… Ils ne seraient plus séparés… C'en serait fini de ce vide qu'il ressentait à chaque départ… Il y avait tellement cru… Il l'avait tellement aimé… Pourquoi l'avait-il rejeté ?

Il refoula les larmes qui n'étaient plus montées à ses yeux depuis six longues années sans vie pour les étouffer sous sa colère et sa rancœur. Il haïssait le Justin de cette vie. Il le haïssait pour sa vie parfaite et son bonheur écœurant. Pourquoi avait-il eu droit à une vie de châtelain, à une petite fille adorable et à un Brian amoureux ? Pourquoi ne lui était-il resté qu'Eddie et les critiques d'art flagorneurs ? Pourquoi son Brian lui avait-il refusé ce bonheur ? Pourquoi l'avait-il rejeté ?


End file.
